Quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'ancien
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Un pari perdu qui entraine Jack et Sam à Washington pour une mission importante et... plus si affinité ? Update: Chapitre 8 posté !
1. Un ascenseur et une mauvaise nouvelle

**Auteur : **Ayana

**Saison :** quelque part entre la 3 et la 5 à peu près

**Genre :** humour, romance

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Stargate SG1 ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fic, ça serait trop beau.

**Résumé :** Un pari perdu qui entraine Jack et Sam à Washington pour une mission et... plus si affinité ?

**Remerciements:** à BiBiche, toujours fidèle au poste pour corriger mes fautes et me demander la suite quand je traîne trop ! Parce que rien ne vaut une bêta en manque de ship pour vous motiver à tenir vos délais ! lol

**Note :** Cette fic est la suite de Quelque chose de bleu (d'où le titre), publier il y a quelque temps mais je me suis arrangé pour que les deux fics puisse être lue totalement indépendamment l'une de l'autre. En clair vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir lu la première, mais si celle-ci vous plait n'hésitez pas à aller la voir, et bien sûr à la commenter ;)

.net/s/4874822/1/Quelque_chose_de_bleu

xxx

**Note 2 :** Cette fic est l'occasion de réintroduire un personnage de ma fanfiction Dire Adieu. Tu vois Fandehand j'avais promis d'essayer, et l'occasion me paraissait trop belle ! ;)

xxx

**Note 3:** Et promis après j'arrête avec les notes parce que ça devient ridicule. Petite fic pour répondre à ceux qui me demande pourquoi je n'écris plus sur SG1^^ En fait la réponse est simple, je n'ai pas arrêté ! Mes études me laissent juste moins de temps, et je me suis lancée dans plusieurs fics un peu longues qui demande justement pas mal de temps... Voici donc pour les impatients les premiers chapitres d'une fanfiction commencée il y a maintenant plusieurs mois ! Il ne lui manque plus que deux ou trois chapitres donc je posterai un chapitre chaque semaine, ce qui devrait me donner le temps de la finir entre temps.

Quoiqu'il en soit même si j'ai moins de temps libre et même si je me suis lancée dans d'autres projets d'écriture hors fanfiction je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prête à lâcher ce fandom, et que tant que j'aurais des retours je continuerai à publier !

xxoxx

Quelque chose de nouveau

xxoxx

**Un ascenseur et une mauvaise nouvelle**

Sam se mit à courir en voyant les portes de l'élévateur commencer à se refermer.

- S'il vous plait, attendez !

Une main sortit de l'habitacle pour se placer entre les deux portes qui se rouvrirent immédiatement.

- Merci !

- Mais c'est toujours un plaisir, Carter.

La scientifique leva les yeux et rencontra le visage amical de son supérieur. Elle répondit immédiatement à son sourire pendant qu'il se décalait pour lui faire une place à ses côtés.

- J'ai croisé Heagan, elle m'a dit que vous me cherchiez pour me dire quelque chose.

Sam acquiesça puis avisa l'espace restreint qui les entourait. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment idéal...

- Cela peut attendre, affirma-t-elle en tentant de paraître la plus désinvolte possible.

Le plan ne prévoyait absolument pas qu'elle doive lui annoncer la nouvelle seule !

Jack sourit, amusé.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais dans la mesure où nous sommes tous les deux coincés dans cet ascenseur pour les minutes à venir... c'est ça ou un tournoi de pierre papier ciseau. A vous de voir.

- C'est à propos du voyage... lâcha-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Annulé ?

L'espoir qui transpirait sur son visage et dans l'intonation de sa voix furent un réel coup dur pour Sam. S'il savait... Immédiatement et sans qu'elle est pu l'empêcher, ses mains se joignirent et elle commença à les tordre nerveusement. Mince ! Elle qui s'était promise de se montrer la plus décontractée possible pour ne pas l'inquiéter...

Il faut dire que son supérieur avait la fâcheuse tendance à devenir irrité dès qu'ils abordaient les modalités du voyage qu'il devait faire la semaine suivante. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant... Se rendre jusqu'à Washington pour écouter une bande de scientifiques expliquer de long en large les mérites de leur travail devant un jury de politiciens n'était pas vraiment le genre de programme qui avait de quoi enthousiasmer le colonel Jack O'Neill. Mais il avait parié et il avait perdu, s'octroyant par la même occasion « l'immense honneur » d'être l'officier chargé d'accompagner tout ce petit monde pour le voyage qui devait avoir lieu très bientôt.

Jack jeta un regard à la jeune femme et soupira avant d'appuyer une de ses mains contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- C'est bon Carter j'ai compris, ça ne va pas me plaire. Crachez le morceau je suis prêt.

- Il y a un petit changement d'équipe... commença-t-elle, hésitante.

- Ne me dites pas que Felger est du voyage ! Sinon je vous promet que...

- Non, non, il est retenu à la base, l'interrompit-elle immédiatement.

- Bon... Vous savez que vous m'avez fait peur l'espace d'un instant, confessa-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu une attitude plus décontractée. Si Felger est assigné à la base ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça. Allez-y, l'encouragea-t-il avec un signe de tête.

- Doyle.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Le travail de traduction que la tok'ra a confié à Daniel lui prends plus de temps que prévu, et il est impératif qu'il leur remette au plus tôt.

- Et bien qu'il se débrouille ! Ou qu'il nous envoie quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais on n'échappe pas à Felger pour récupérer son jumeau à lunette.

- Doyle a travaillé avec lui sur les projets les plus important du département archéologique au cours de ces derniers mois, il les connait presque aussi bien que Daniel. C'est le seul à être à même de décrire leur progression à la Commission et en plus...

- Quoi encore. Vous allez bientôt me dire que je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec lui à Washington c'est ça ?

La scientifique sourit face à la tentative de tourner la situation en dérision de son supérieur. C'était du Jack O'Neill tout craché.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, ce que je voulais dire c'est que le général Hammond a donné son accord et que Washington a été informé du changement. Ils ont reçu la liste des représentants, personne ne peut plus se désister, monsieur.

Jack soupira à nouveau et décolla sa main de la paroi pour venir la poser sur son visage en compagnie de sa jumelle. Puis une pensée l'effleura. Sans faire le moindre mouvement il reprit la parole :

- Dites Carter, depuis quand ont-ils reçu cette liste ?

- Ce matin, monsieur.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un rictus gêné. Sa question n'était pas de bonne augure.

- Et depuis quand Daniel sait-il qu'il ne peut pas venir ?

- Hier après midi, avoua-t-elle très doucement, sachant qu'il découvrirait toute l'histoire quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse.

Jack ôta ses mains de son visage pour les enfoncer dans ses poches. Ses traits s'étaient instantanément fermés.

- Vous m'avez piégé, Carter.

Elle ne répondit pas, priant pour qu'il se tourne vers elle plutôt que de fixer obstinément les portes de métal face à lui. Peut être alors accepterai-t-il un sourire d'excuse ?

- Je veux juste savoir une chose. L'idée, elle était de vous ou de Daniel ?

- Mon colonel je ne pense pas que...

- Évidemment, vous ne me direz rien. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vous connais, Carter.

Elle lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

Est-ce que c'était sa façon à lui de tenter de lui faire avouer le commanditaire de ce coup d'état ?

- Vous vous sentez mal à cause de ça, mais pas assez mal pour que l'idée soit de vous. Donc, ça signifie que vous vous en voulez simplement d'avoir suivit le plan de Daniel.

Sam grimaça. Ceux qui trouvaient que Jack O'Neill manquait de subtilité auraient mieux fait de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations de temps en temps, cela leur ferait sans doute revoir leur position à son égard.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle inspira un bon coup, heureuse que ce petit échange prenne fin. Pourtant, et à sa plus grande surprise, Jack ne bougea pas mais appuya sur un nouveau bouton juste avant que l'ascenseur ne redémarre.

- Vous ne descendez pas, monsieur ?

- Changement de plan. Je vais passer faire un petit coucou à Daniel finalement.

Aie... Sam garda le silence, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le moment d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Bien sûr la mauvaise humeur du militaire finirait par passer, mais dans l'immédiat elle était simplement heureuse de ne pas être à la place de son ami...

xxoxx

**A suivre dans le chapitre 2: Un aéroport et un passager encombrant**


	2. Un aéroport et un passager encombrant

Comme promis voilà le chapitre 2 posté en temps et en heure ! Il est un peu plus long que le précédent et on y apprend un peu plus sur la nature de leur mission... Avec toujours une petite touche de ship en arrière plan parce que... je suis plus irrécupérable qu'une tache de sauce tomate sur un top blanc et je m'en fiche pas mal !

Je voulais adresser un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des com's au chapitre précédent pour m'encourager ou me souhaiter un bon retour...

C'est toujours un plaisir et ça m'a vraiment motivé pour essayer de faire quelque chose que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ! J'ai une petite pause avant mes prochains exams donc je vais enfin pouvoir commencer le chapitre 6 qui devrait être un des derniers pour cette fic... ou pas ? :-p

xxoxx

**Chapitre 2: Un aéroport et un passager encombrant**

- Bon sang, on embarque dans moins d'une demi heure, où est-il ? Je croyais que vous aviez envoyé une voiture pour le chercher.

- Je l'ai fait, mais je n'arrive pas à joindre le chauffeur, l'informa la militaire en rangeant son téléphone portable.

- Écoutez, s'il n'est pas là on part sans lui et il prendra le prochain vol pour Washington.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, mon colonel...

- Vous avez raison, cet emmanché serait capable de prendre le mauvais avion. Et il est hors de question que je voyage jusqu'à Tombouctou pour aller récupérer ses fesses de catastrophe naturelle sur pattes.

- Je suis sure qu'il sera là à temps tenta de temporiser Sam devant le ton de plus en plus agressif de son compagnon.

- Mouais, je vous signale qu'habituellement c'est moi l'optimiste du groupe.

La jeune femme sourit malgré elle devant l'air buté de son supérieur. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle aperçut Doyle, accompagné d'un garde de la base à une dizaine de mètre devant eux. Elle les désigna immédiatement à Jack.

- Carter, je peux savoir ce que Doyle fait attacher au poignet du lieutenant Sanders.

- Oh non...

- Oh non quoi ?

- J'ai peut-être une hypothèse à ce sujet, mon colonel...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que les deux hommes les rejoignaient déjà.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que le docteur Doyle ne se sent pas très bien, monsieur, expliqua le soldat en commençant à défaire le lien qui le retenait au scientifique. Il ne s'est pas montré très coopératif et comme le major Carter m'avait dit de le conduire ici coûte que coûte...

Jack s'approcha pour observer le docteur à moitié affalé sur son chauffeur.

- Doyle bon sang qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?

L'archéologue plissa des yeux puis désigna du doigt le visage de Jack. Du moins est-ce qu'ils pensèrent tous jusqu'à ce qu'il enfonce le dit doigt dans la joue du militaire.

Jack eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul.

- Non mais ça va pas !

- Vous êtes moins effrayant de près que je le pensais. Mais quand même, vous me faites peur.

Le docteur sortit un magnétophone de la poche de sa veste et le porta à sa bouche avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Note du mardi 15 septembre. Le colonel O'Neill est effrayant. Mais de près, ça va. Rien d'autre à déclarer pour l'instant.

Jack resta un instant interdit avant de se tourner vers son second.

- Carter vous savez l'hypothèse dont vous m'avez parlé ? J'aimerais assez l'entendre.

- Doyle a terriblement peur en avion commença celle-ci, hésitante. Il m'a confié son inquiétude il y a quelques jours et je suis allée demander à Janet si elle ne pouvait pas lui prescrire des médicaments pour faciliter le voyage.

- Mais c'est quoi ces médicaments ? Il a l'air défoncé.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'a peut-être pas suivit la dose recommandée ou peut être qu'il fait juste une petite réaction... argumenta la jeune femme.

- Petite ?

- Je suis désolée, il n'était pas sensé les prendre avant que nous soyons dans l'avion.

- Oui et bien la prochaine fois que vous avez une idée de ce genre merci de m'en avertir avant, histoire que je prévois un plan de secours ! s'emporta Jack.

Oh bien sûr ça n'était pas si grave mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir de mauvais poil. Ce voyage, la présence de Doyle et ce début déjà chaotique étaient autant de choses qui avaient tout pour jouer sur son humeur.

- Et qu'auriez-vous proposé, monsieur ? L'assommer avant de l'amener jusqu'ici et le jeter dans l'avion ? rétorqua vivement la scientifique.

Grade ou pas il n'avait pas à la réprimander comme ça, injustement et en public. Ça n'était pas sa faute après tout. En fait même la présence du militaire n'était que le résultat de son stupide pari. Et même si elle savait être allé trop loin, la préparation de ce voyage l'avait rendue bien trop nerveuse pour qu'elle ne s'en apercevoir à cet instant.

- Pourquoi pas si ça marche ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Oouuuulaaaa, on se calme.

Les deux officiers se tournèrent vers Doyle qui venait de les interrompre.

- Vous savez, si j'en crois les études que j'ai lues dans la salle d'attente de mon psy, vous vous emporteriez beaucoup moins l'un contre l'autre si vous régliez cette histoire de tension sexuelle entre vous. Un avis sur le sujet ? questionna le scientifique en guise de conclusion, pointant son magnétophone sous le menton de Jack.

Le militaire se figea un instant avant de retourner sa colère sur Doyle.

- Nan mais ça va vraiment pas vous ! Carter, mettez moi ça dans l'avion pendant que le lieutenant et moi essayons de faire enregistrer ses bagages pour qu'ils partent dans le prochain vol. Et s'il résiste vous avez la permission de l'assommer, c'est clair ?

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête pendant que le soldat lui remettait, littéralement, le docteur entre les mains. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un aéroport et leur avion devait partir d'ici peu, ça n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans une scène avec son supérieur. Sans parler que c'était contre le règlement, et ce même si le dit supérieur avait eu la mauvaise idée de se lever du pied gauche ce matin là.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient enfin tous les trois dans l'avion.

Le siège à côté de Doyle étant vide ils avaient finit par persuader le scientifique de s'allonger pour dormir un peu. Assis côté à côte sur les sièges de derrière les deux membres de SG1 n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis le décollage. Jack contemplait le ciel défilant sous ses yeux par la fenêtre, écouteurs sur les oreilles, alors que Sam profitait du mutisme de son compagnon pour relire les notes de sa présentation. Au bout de quelque temps Jack tourna la tête vers elle. Le front de la scientifique se plissa et elle secoua la tête avant de rayer d'un geste rageur quelques lignes de la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le militaire retira l'un de ses écouteurs :

- Tout va bien major ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et tenta un faible sourire.

- Oui bien sûr. Je... Je ne suis simplement pas certaine d'être totalement... prête. C'est tout.

- Okaaaay. on se relaxe.

Il lui prit les feuilles qu'elle tenait et les glissa dans le sac posé à ses pieds.

- Vous avez besoin de vous sortir un peu la tête de tout ça.

- Mais je...

- Aaaahhh... Pas de mais Carter, objecta-il immédiatement. Détendez vous. Vous ne devez faire votre présentation que demain après-midi, et vous n'allez jamais tenir jusque là si vous continuez comme ça. Profitez du voyage pour vous relaxer. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voler sans craindre de se faire descendre par le feu ennemi. C'est reposant non ?

Elle acquiesça finalement et tenta de se détendre sur son siège.

- Voilà, c'est mieux, approuva-t-il en souriant.

- Vous écoutez quoi ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes en pointant ses écouteurs du doigt.

-Les Who. On partage si vous voulez.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire et il lui tendit une oreillette puis Sam laissa sa tête tomber sur l'appui tête et ferma les yeux.

- Au fait... Désolé pour plus tôt. Mais c'est ce voyage...

- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle doucement en rouvrant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

Elle était reconnaissante, et rassurée, qu'il ne soit pas enclin à s'arrêter sur la réaction de son second à l'aéroport que nombres d'autres officiers auraient immédiatement reporté comme de l'insubordination.

- A vrai dire j'ai même été un peu étonnée de vous voir passer les portes de l'aéroport ce matin...

- Hey je ne vous aurez pas abandonné au milieu de tous ces geeks ! Et puis je respecte toujours mes engagements. Si la pêche ne vous plait pas vous aurez le droit d'être grognon aussi ajout-il avec bonne humeur.

Sam sourit alors que son cœur accélérait un peu. Avec tout ça elle en avait presque oublié l'issu du pari qui avait amené Jack jusqu'ici. Et l'engagement auquel elle serait tenue en contrepartie, à savoir quelques jours de vacances au chalet en sa compagnie. La perspective de passer devant la commission lui parut soudainement bien peu intimidante en comparaison.

- Mais je suis sûre que vous allez adorer ça, conclut Jack avec un air confiant.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand ils furent une nouvelle fois interrompus.

- Vous êtes jolie.

Sam fixa la tête de Doyle qui dépassait du dossier devant elle et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

- Je crois que c'est pour ça que Felger est amoureux de vous. Moi je préfère les brunes. Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes drôlement jolie, pour une blonde.

- Doyle, je vous donne dix secondes pour vous recoucher où je viens vous border moi-même, intervint Jack sur un ton menaçant.

- Vous êtes effrayant quand vous êtes jaloux.

- Doyle.... grogna Jack entre ses dents alors que Sam se retenait pour ne pas sourire.

Elle s'était bien entendu sentie terriblement gênée dans un premier temps, mais à présent le comique de la situation lui apparaissait très bien.

- D'accord d'accord, c'est bon. Je ne vais pas vous la voler votre conquête, inutile de vous énerver.

Puis la tête de Doyle disparut à nouveau derrière les sièges. Après quelques secondes Jack se tourna vers sa coéquipière, tentant de dissimuler son air quelque peu gêné derrière un sourire.

- Il ressemble à Daniel avec un verre dans le nez vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Un peu acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, croyez moi il va suffisamment le regretter quand il aura retrouvé son état normal.

- D'accord... Mais j'espère pour lui qu'il se fera discret pour la suite du séjour.

Tous les deux commençaient à se détendre à nouveau après cette interruption quand la voix de Doyle s'éleva par delà les sièges devant eux.

« Note du mardi 15 septembre suite. Le colonel O'Neill n'aime pas partager. »

Jack serra les dents.

- Carter, un jeu de carte ça vous dit ?

- Avec plaisir mon colonel, accepta-elle en retenant un nouveau rictus.

Jack se pencha sur son sac et en sortit un vieux jeu de carte qu'il tendit à sa voisine. Puis il se tourna légèrement vers son second qui adopta la même position.

-Vous avez prit notre jeu de mission ?

- Ni Daniel ni Teal'c n'en n'avait besoin, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Et puis c'est toujours bon d'avoir un ou deux objets familiers sous la main quand on pénètre en terrain inconnu.

- Vous avez raison reconnut-elle sans se départir de son sourire pendant qu'elle commençait à battre les cartes.

- Alors, dites moi un peu quel est le programme. C'est nouveau pour moi tout ça et Hammond m'a juste assuré que je n'aurais pas grand chose à faire.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à distribuer.

- Vous êtes surtout là en tant que représentant de l'autorité du général. Ils pourront aussi vous poser une ou deux questions concernant l'attitude du personnel scientifique sur le terrain mais à priori vous ne serez que peu sollicité. Ils savent que je suis militaire aussi, donc ils en profitent généralement pour me poser le plus de questions possibles.

- D'accord. Ça me va.

- Pour l'emploi du temps c'est assez simple. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés nous nous installons avant d'aller retrouver les autres qui sont déjà sur place pour faire un rapide briefing et s'assurer que tout le monde est prêt. Le lendemain ce sont les présentations. Vous n'êtes pas absolument tenu d'y assister mais ce sera mieux perçu si vous le faite.

- Je comprends, lâcha-t-il avec un soupir.

- Le deuxième jour nous repassons chacun notre tour devant eux mais cette fois ils nous interrogent sur nos exposés de la veille. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils vous poseront peut être une ou deux questions. Et l'après-midi ils nous donnent leurs conclusions.

- D'accord, ça n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça en fin de compte.

- Sauf que beaucoup de choses sont en jeu, contredit-elle aussitôt. Ils peuvent décider de nous couper une partie du budget ou même nous faire abandonner un projet de recherche s'ils pensent que ce n'est pas prioritaire.

Jack avisa la mine de la scientifique qui venait à nouveau de s'assombrir.

- Hey, tout va bien se passer Carter, d'accord ?

- Je me sentirais tout de même mieux dans trois jours.

- Je vous crois sur parole. Maintenant rappelez vous, jusqu'à ce que l'on atterrisse je vous interdis de ruminer tout ça.

Elle lui lança un regard un peu plus détendu que le précédant. Pourtant, il ne fallait pas être médium pour voir que l'inquiétude n'avait pas totalement déserté ses traits.

- Et arrêtez de faire cette tête, je sais pertinemment que vous faites ça uniquement pour que je vous laisse gagner, ajouta-t-il avec un air espiègle.

Elle lui sourit franchement avant de prendre ses cartes en main.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je suis tout à fait à même de vous battre à la loyal.

xxoxx

**A suivre dans la chapitre 3: Un hôtel et une pizza**


	3. Un hôtel et une pizza

**Note:** Voilà pour tous ceux qui ont demandé la suite^^ Dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler l'amitié Sam/Jack (nan mais si ils sont amis aussi quand même !) et le genre de moments qu'ils pouvaient partager toutes les fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux... Je retrouve rarement ce genre de moment simples entre eux dans les fics donc je voulais essayer d'en donner ma version en recréant ce genre d'intimité et en restant crédible (du moins je pense...) J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Comme toujours votre avis et vos réactions sont les bienvenues ! Bonne lecture !

xx

**Note 2:** Suite aux commentaires que j'ai reçus j'ai décidé de me repencher sur l'histoire du bac qui m'avait moi-même dérangé mais pour laquelle je n'avais pas réussi à trouver une meilleure alternative... Finalement j'y ai à nouveau réfléchi et modifié le passage pour l'adapter en quelque sorte à l'ACT (_American College Testing_), je pense que ça passe mieux ainsi...

**xxoxx**

**Un hôtel et une pizza**

**xxoxx  
**

Malgré les inquiétudes de Jack, la journée ne s'était pas si mal passée. Bien sûr il avait dû endurer un interminable briefing mais à part ça aucune catastrophe majeure n'était arrivée. Il s'était même amusé à voir la façon dont Doyle l'avait consciencieusement évité alors qu'il sortait peu à peu du « brouillard » causé par sa prise de médicaments. Quant à Carter elle semblait extrêmement calme et sûre d'elle depuis qu'ils avaient touché terre, attitude contrastant fortement avec la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à bord de l'avion. Sa confiance semblait belle et bien de retour et elle avait même réussi à la communiquer à quelques membres de l'équipe.

Pourtant, la tension était plus que palpable.

Jack avait observé les expressions sur les visages de scientifiques et les avaient reconnus sans peine. Ils avaient cet air résolu mais anxieux de soldats à la veille d'une grande bataille. Loin de leurs blouses et de leurs gadgets ou bouquins en tout genre ils semblaient tout de suite bien plus... humains ? Et la peur qu'ils affichaient avait rayé de leur visage le petit air supérieur que certains d'entre eux semblaient arborer en permanence.

Alors, il commença à leur jeter un regard nouveau. Après tout, peut être que l'excuse que Daniel lui avait fournit pour justifier sa petite trahison, à savoir qu'il pouvait être intéressant que Jack apprenne à connaître d'avantage les scientifiques de la base, n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

En même temps, peut être l'archéologue avait-il juste tenté de sauver sa peau...

Il était à présent dix heures passé et Jack se dirigeait vers la chambre de son second un immense carton à pizza dans les mains. Après le briefing tout le monde avait préféré gagner sa chambre pour finir de travailler leur discours du lendemain et Jack avait finalement pris la résolution de ne pas laisser tous ces pauvres êtres rachitiques mourir de faim la veille d'une importante épreuve. Il s'était donc retrouvé à faire le porte à porte pour demander à des scientifiques aux yeux agrandit par l'étonnement ce qu'ils souhaitaient sur leur pizza et ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Puis, une demi-heure plus tard il avait lui-même fait la livraison, échangeant quelques mots d'encouragement avec chacun, tentant de motiver les troupes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il avait beau avoir fait à peine quelques missions avec la plupart, les voir si apeurés avait immédiatement réveillé son instinct de chef. Il les connaissait à peine soit, mais ils restaient des membres du SGC et en tant que second du général Hammond, ses hommes.

Satisfait de sa petite tournée il avait gardé la chambre de son second pour la fin, espérant pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle plutôt que seul dans sa jolie mais définitivement très vide chambre d'hôtel.

Quand elle lui ouvrit elle parut étonnée de le voir sur le pas de la porte mais répondit instinctivement au sourire amical qu'il lui adressait.

- Mon colonel ?

- Ah non, pas ce soir. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre je me suis reconvertit dans une carrière de livreur de pizza. Il y avait une bande de scientifiques affamés à l'étage, et Hammond ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de ne pas leur donné la béquée avant de partir au lit.

Elle émit un petit rire et laissa son regard contempler la haute silhouette de Jack qui se détachait sur la lumière du couloir. Il avait changé de vêtements mais portait le même genre de treillis large que durant le voyage, les vêtements officiels n'étant nécessaire que pour les présentations devant la commission. Outre son pantalon beige il portait un simple tee-shirt noir et pour coller au personnage il avait noué une de ces chemises autour de sa taille et s'était coiffé d'une casquette visière vers l'arrière.

- Je vois que vous avez même adopté l'uniforme.

- C'est mon côté théâtral. Alors, vous me laissez entrer ?

Elle s'écarta immédiatement pour le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Vous m'excuserez mon colonel, j'ai préféré opter pour le pyjama. Plus confortable.

Il avisa le vieux pantalon et le débardeur qu'elle portait.

- Je ne vous invite pas à manger dehors Carter, je vous apporte la nourriture à l'intérieur. Je pense que le pyjama est tout à fait de circonstance.

Il commença à se diriger vers la table mais remarqua, arrivé à proximité, qu'elle était totalement recouverte de papiers divers. Voyant qu'ils semblaient rangés en piles bien distincte il préféra ne rien bouger et se retourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Sinon, manger par terre c'est bien aussi.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Parce que je peux essayer de déplacer...

- Par terre c'est très bien Carter, laissez la paperasse où elle est.

Ce dirigeant vers le pied du lit, il enleva la chemise qui se trouvait sur ses reins et la posa par terre avant de s'asseoir sur la moquette et de poser le carton de la pizza devant lui. Puis il enleva sa casquette et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, appuyant son dos contre le pied en bois verni du lit. Sam vint s'asseoir à ses côté et ouvrit le carton pendant qu'il sortait une canette de bière et une autre de soda light des larges poches de sa veste. Il lui tendit le soda avec un sourire.

- Vous m'excuserez je ne vous ai pas demandé, je préférais vous faire la surprise. J'espère que la pizza ira.

- C'est parfait monsieur, merci, le rassura-t-elle en prenant une part dans le carton.

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'avait même pas déballé sa valise, se contentant de sortir de quoi faire sa toilette et se changer. Ses traits étaient étrangement tirés, comme après une mission particulièrement difficile et tout en mâchant, ses yeux ne quittaient pas la table où étaient disposés tous les papiers.

Elle semblait épuisée et terriblement nerveuse, autrement dit tout sauf ce qu'elle avait montré durant la soirée.

- Carter ça va ? Vous ne paraissez plus aussi... confiante que tout à l'heure, lui fit-il remarquer après une minute de silence.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Vous êtes une sacrée comédienne.

Elle se contenta de hausser légèrement des épaules en lui envoyant un pauvre sourire.

- Tout le monde doit faire face à énormément de stress. Certains des scientifiques qui nous accompagnent ne vont presque jamais sur le terrain et à vrai dire, en dehors de leur labo ils se sentent totalement dépaysés. Ils ont besoin que je leur dise que tout va vient se passer.

Jack la regarda avec respect et compréhension. Toujours garder confiance et la tête froide devant ses hommes, il connaissait ça.

- Vous ferez un très bon colonel, un jour.

Elle le regarda, étonnée de sa soudaine remarque.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'arriverai jusque là ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec sincérité.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Et Hammond aussi.

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

- Pour l'instant tout ce que je souhaite c'est que ce séjour se passe bien.

- Je me répète peut être mais vous devriez essayer de penser à autre chose pendant un petit moment.

- J'essaye mais...

- Mais ?

- Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez passé votre ACT, mon colonel ? tenta-elle avec un léger sourire.

- La première ou deuxième fois ?

Elle lui consentit un franc sourire.

- Vous l'avez repassé ?

- Non. C'était juste mais quelque chose m'a sauvé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a sauvé ?

- Vous êtes sûre que l'on est obligé de parler de ça ?

- Je ne fais que suivre votre conseil en pensant à autre chose mon colonel.

Jack soupira. L'air suppliant de la jeune femme était définitivement en train de saper ses dernières résistances.

- D'accord. Les maths.

Sam ne put retenir un regard étonné.

- C'est une longue histoire, et croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas savoir, explica-t-il face à la réaction de son second. Et je vous interdit de le dire à Daniel c'est compris ?

Cette fois la jeune femme se laissa aller à un petit ricanement. Jack la regarda en souriant.

- Content de voir que ça va mieux vous.

- Désolée... Cela ne sortira pas de cette pièce mon colonel, je vous le promet, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh je l'espère pour vous, parce que si ça vient aux oreilles de Daniel je saurais que vous êtes la responsable. Et ma vengeance sera terrible.

Elle sourit à nouveau et ils reprirent leur repas.

Jack ne quitta sa chambre qu'une heure plus tard, après lui avoir arraché la promesse, qu'il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, de ne pas veiller trop tard. La journée de demain promettait d'être éprouvante et leur petit séjour était encore loin d'être terminé...

**xxoxx**

**A suivre dans le chapitre 4: Un parc et un café**


	4. Un parc et un café

**Note:** après quelques temps d'absence voilà enfin la suite ! Désolée pour le retard, je sors d'un mois d'examens et je pensais pouvoir gérer les deux en même temps mais... disons simplement que je me suis grandement surestimée sur ce coup ! En tout cas me voilà à nouveau plus libre de mon temps et j'ai d'ores et déjà repris l'écriture de la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Encore merci à tous ceux qui continuent à m'envoyer des com's pour me donner leurs impressions et m'encourager à continuer ! Et bien sûr merci à Bibiche pour être mon dictionnaire universel personnel sans qui je serais perdue (enfin moi non mais mon orthographe, sans aucun doute !)

* * *

**xxoxx**

**Un parc et un café**

**xxoxx  
**

Jack rejoignit le groupe de scientifiques regroupé devant l'impressionnant bâtiment où siégeait la commission. Comme beaucoup de chose à Washington l'immeuble semblait beaucoup trop imposant, et malgré la belle journée qui s'annonçait les gens entraient et sortaient du bâtiment avec hâte, sans accorder un seul regard à ce qui les entourait. Jack inspira l'air frais, et étonnamment peu pollué grâce aux nombreux espaces verts qui séparaient chaque immeuble, et s'avança vers ses collègues avec un sourire.

- Alors, comment a dormi la fine fleur du SGC ?

Pour toute réponse il reçu quelques sourires timides et beaucoup de regards vides, alors que le reste du groupe n'avait pas même daigné relever la tête pour lui prêter attention.

- D'accooord... murmura Jack avant de chercher son second du regard.

Il croisa alors le visage de l'une des scientifiques qui lui sourit et s'approcha. Le docteur Cathy Heagan faisait sans doute parti des scientifiques qu'il connaissait le mieux, même si cela revenait à dire qu'il ne la connaissait que peu.

- Excusez les, mais je pense que vous êtes sans doute la seule personne à avoir réussi à dormir confortablement cette nuit, expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire. Sam a été retardée ajouta-t-elle en captant le regard que promenait Jack derrière elle. Mais c'est gentil de votre part de vouloir briser la glace. Votre timing n'est juste pas... idéal.

- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air trop inquiète... fit-il remarquer en abandonnant ses recherches. Désolé mais... vous êtes spécialiste en quoi déjà ?

A vrai dire Jack la connaissait surtout pour l'avoir croisé en compagnie de son second à mainte reprise au mess ou encore à la salle de sport. Apparemment l'amitié des deux jeunes femmes remontaient à l'époque où elles s'étaient croisées à Washington peu avant la mise en route du projet Stargate.

- Environnement et climatologie. Par chance pour moi Al Gore a remis les problèmes environnementaux au goût du jour ici à Washington, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Et avec toutes les données sur les planètes aliens que les équipes ont ramené cette année j'ai deux ou trois projets très intéressants en route. Je pense échapper au bain de sang, au moins pour cette fois. J'aimerais que mes camarades aient tous cette même chance, avoua-t-elle en promenant à son tour un regard sur le petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

Jack repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son second dans l'avion. Depuis qu'il avait entreprit ce voyage il commençait de mieux en mieux à comprendre l'état d'esprit, et les craintes auxquelles étaient emprunts ses étranges compagnons.

Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps, ou l'envie particulière, de penser à ce genre de chose. Pour lui, son devoir envers les scientifiques de la base (du moins ceux non assignés à des équipes SG) consistaient surtout en une série de missions particulières. Principalement, les ramener sain et sauf lorsqu'ils devaient partir off world, veiller à ce que les militaires sous ses ordres ne leurs mènent pas trop la vie dure en les chahutant et les remercier lorsqu'ils faisaient émerger de leurs têtes prolifiques des solutions à leurs ennuis intergalactiques. Pour le reste il savait vaguement que Sam et Daniel, qui détenaient l'ancienneté et le prestige d'avoir été ceux ayant permis de faire fonctionner la porte, jouaient un rôle important auprès de tous les autres scientifiques de la base. Mais il n'en avait jamais réellement parlé avec eux.

Quitte à devoir endurer ce séjour il décida d'en tirer quelque chose de productif en comprenant le fonctionnement de cette petite entité qui évoluait au sein de la base, et Cathy semblait l'allié idéal pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

- Dites, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un café ce matin, quand je suis descendu tout le monde était déjà parti et j'ai crû être en retard... Ça vous dérange de m'accompagner ? Il indiqua du doigt un stand à quelques dizaines de mètres derrières eux. Vous pourrez m'expliquer tout ça un peu plus en détails.

La scientifique hocha la tête et lui emboita le pas.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- C'est si grave que ça hein ? interrogea-t-il simplement après quelques secondes.

- Toutes proportions gardées, oui. Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se jeter sur nous avec de vrais armes et des menaces de mort en goa'uld... Mais les pressions qui pèsent sur le programme depuis le début empirent d'année en année. Il y a un certain nombre de politiciens qui se soucient uniquement du nombre de technologies ou données exploitables que la Porte peuvent leur apporter. Et ils se fichent pas mal que nous faisions amis-amis avec des peuples moins avancés que nous ou leur rapportions des technologies qui ne seront pas exploitables avant encore des décennies. Chaque passage devant la commission est pire que le précédent, et cette année promet de ne pas déroger à la règle. Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ils auraient de nouveaux projets à nous confier, et même Sam ne pourra sans doute pas leur tenir tête cette fois.

- Carter ?

- Beaucoup pensent que ses... talents, pourraient être mis mieux à profit que pour ses projets sur les technologies de boucliers goa'uld ou les systèmes de propulsion asgard. Les derniers résultats obtenus sur le réacteur à naqquadah sont excellents, et je crois que certains haut-gradés commencent à voir les choses un peu trop en grand.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, admit Jack avec un haussement d'épaule. Carter est une militaire, je suis sûre qu'elle doit comprendre leurs ambitions. Et c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'ils aient une telle confiance en elle non ?

- Il y a une différence entre comprendre pleinement les implications d'une guerre, reconnaître l'autorité de la hiérarchie militaire... Et sauter de joie à l'idée de se voir confier la charge de créer une toute nouvelle génération d'armes de destruction massive, répondit Cathy avec amertume.

- Je vois... répondit Jack, de plus en plus songeur.

- Il y a de forte chance que comme beaucoup d'autres d'entre nous elle reçoive l'ordre de lâcher tous ses projets actuels pour travailler sur ce genre de dossier. Vous imaginez Sam être enthousiaste à cette idée ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais elle sait que nous cherchons juste à avoir les moyens de nous défendre en cas d'attaque goa'uld...

- Ce pour quoi elle travaille sept jours par semaine sur les boucliers et les vaisseaux terriens qu'elle tente de rendre opérationnels... Mais évidemment si ça ne tire pas de grands rayons lasers en faisant beaucoup de bruits ce n'est pas quelque chose qui intéresse beaucoup l'Etat Major.

Jack sourit à cette remarque franche et décida de ne pas relever, il commençait à voir pourquoi les deux femmes s'entendaient si bien. Ils se tairent alors qu'ils approchaient du stand et repartirent avec un café que Jack commença à boire d'un air pensif.

- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ce genre de choses, admit-il après un silence.

- Elle estime que vous avez suffisamment de responsabilités au sein de la base. Et on ne peut pas l'en blâmer, ajouta la scientifique avec sincérité. Personne au SGC n'ignore tout ce que vous faites pour le SGC et les gens qui y travaillent. Mais oui, c'est assez grave, ou du moins très préoccupant conclut Cathy alors qu'ils rejoignaient le petit groupe de scientifiques.

- Merci Heagan, répondit Jack avant de chercher à nouveau Sam du regard. Dites, c'est normal que Carter ne soit toujours pas arrivé ?

- Lemmings a eu une petite crise ce matin, expliqua Cathy. Sam est allée l'extirper de sa salle de bain.

- Ça ira ? demanda Jack, préoccupé.

- Et bien d'habitude Daniel est très utile pour ce genre de situations... Mais Sam a l'habitude. Ne vous en faites pas, elle saura quoi lui dire.

- D'accord. Et juste pour savoir, dois-je m'attendre à ce que l'un d'entre eux tente sa chance en partant en courant dans les minutes à venir ? Je n'ai rien contre un petit footing matinal mais j'aimerais autant être prévenu...

- Je pense que ça ira, le rassura son interlocutrice avec un sourire. Tiens et en parlant du loup...

Jack vit en effet son second arriver, accompagnée d'un homme qui arborait un nombre de pansements impressionnants sur le visage et un air d'animal traqué. Arrivé à leur hauteur Lemmings se fondit dans le groupe sans un mot alors que Sam rejoignait Jack et Cathy.

- Accidents de rasages ? questionna la climatologue, accompagnant sa question d'une grimace de douleur.

- A ce niveau là ça tient de l'agression au second degré ! commenta Jack avec compassion en passant machinalement une main sur ses propres joues.

- Ça n'est pas si grave que ça en à l'air temporisa Sam. Je pense qu'il devrait tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

- En parlant de cela je crois qu'il est temps pour le colonel O'Neill et toi d'aller ouvrir le bal... Je garde un œil sur le troupeau, promit Cathy avec un sourire.

- Oui, il est temps acquiesça Sam avec un masque de sérénité feinte à travers lequel Jack commençait à voir plus clairement.

Bien décidé à lui parler de tout cela plus tard, il lui ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment.

**xxoxx**

La nuit était déjà en train de tomber quand le groupe quitta le bâtiment. Après avoir entendu des heures d'exposés, prononcés dans un langage qu'il reconnaissait comme étant le sien mais dont la majorité du sens lui échappait, Jack avait l'impression d'avoir la migraine du siècle. Sans parler que l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la pièce avait finalement eu raison des dernières bribes de bonne humeur qu'il possédait. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément frustrant à voir cette rangée d'hommes respirant le dédain fixer sans un mot les scientifiques qui faisaient visiblement du mieux pour parler de leurs recherches. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose mais avait conscience de sa propre impuissance dans cette situation, un état de fait qui avait le chic pour l'énerver au plus haut point. Il recommençait même à regretter cette nouvelle expérience qu'il avait accepté sans réfléchir.

Quoique, sans réfléchir n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquat. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'en échange il avait obtenu la promesse de pouvoir arracher son second à son travail pour l'emmener se détendre dans son chalet. Par ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il attendait de tout cela. Rien de concret sans doute, mais au moins l'opportunité de voir son second se relâcher un peu. Ce qui a en juger par tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir, ne serait pas un luxe.

Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui après avoir passé quelques minutes à passer de groupe en groupe.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Jack quand elle le rejoignit.

- Daniel et moi essayons généralement d'emmener tout le monde dans un café pour se détendre un peu avant de rentrer... Mais tous ne viendront pas, beaucoup préfèrent en général rentrer directement à l'hôtel. Ils seront plus enclins à se socialiser demain soir quand tout sera fini, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire

- Oui, et bien je crois que l'on va tenter quelque chose d'un peu différent cette année.

Sam lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Vous avez vécue à Washington pendant quelques temps, vous devez connaître des endroits agréables non ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous appelez agréables, mais oui, j'imagine.

- Très bien ! Vous vous occupez de trouver l'endroit et je m'occupe d'y amener nos chers collègues. Et je n'accepterais aucun déserteur croyez-moi !

- Vous êtes certain que...

- Carter, l'interrompit-il sans brusquerie, vous me faites confiance non ?

Elle le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête. Quel choix lui restait-elle maintenant qu'il avait ramené tout cela à cette simple question ? La scientifique attrapa alors son téléphone et s'éloigna de quelques pas sans le quitter des yeux.

- Je m'occupe des réservations.

Jack lui sourit puis se dirigea vers le reste du groupe d'un pas conquérant. La journée avait peut-être été, toute proportion gardée, un joli cauchemar; mais la soirée elle ne faisait que commencer.

**xxoxx**

**A suivre dans le chapitre 5: Un restaurant et un aveu**


	5. Un restaurant et un aveu

**Note: **Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre ! L'intrigue principale n'y avance pas beaucoup mais il reste important pour la suite de l'intrigue et le ship... L'idée de départ m'est venue en re regardant le pilote il y a quelques temps, et plus précisément une remarque de Sam dans son premier dialogue avec Jack. J'ai aussi essayé de faire allusion à la fanfiction précédente, histoire de boucler la boucle... Enfin, en remerciement des nombreux coms' que j'ai reçu j'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre et les suivants plus longs, bonne lecture !

**Note 2:** J'ai aussi édité le chapitre 3 de la fic pour résoudre un problème que je n'avais pas réussi à résoudre avant publication... J'espère que ça conviendra à ceux qui m'avaient envoyés des coms à ce sujet ;-)

**xxoxx**

**Un restaurant et un aveu**

**xxoxx  
**

Une heure plus tard Sam fut surprise de voir chacun de ses compagnons de voyage, sans exception, la rejoindre devant le petit café-restaurant qu'elle avait choisit après être passée à l'hôtel pour se changer. Vu l'air que la plupart arboraient ils n'étaient pas exactement là de gaité de coeur mais ils étaient là, et c'était déjà un début.

Finalement Jack et Cathy les rejoignirent en dernier et Sam remarqua que ses deux amis semblaient s'être rapprochés depuis le début du voyage, même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir comment.

En rentrant dans le restaurant elle eu la bonne surprise de constater que rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les mêmes vieilles tables métalliques et banquettes rouges étaient disséminées autour du grand bar métallique. La décoration était sur le thème des années 50 et on pouvait la qualifier de quelques peu ''kitch'' mais elle avait été faite avec suffisamment de bon goût pour rester agréable. Réputé surtout pour ses petits déjeuners l'endroit était toujours calme passé la fin d'après-midi et Sam y venait souvent à l'époque où le projet Porte des Etoiles n'était encore qu'un casse tête administratif lutant pour voir le jour. Contrairement à de nombreux endroits à Washington le restaurant avait su garder sa simplicité et son ambiance décontractée: c'était un endroit où vous étiez toujours bien accueillit peut importe qui vous étiez et l'heure à laquelle vous arriviez. La scientifique jeta un regard derrière le bar où une jolie brune, la quarantaine bien passée et l'air de sortir tout droit d'un remake de Grease, lui renvoya un sourire gracieux.

- Sammyyyy ! Alors, tu te décides enfin à donner des nouvelles petite garce ?

- J'essayais de soigner mes fréquentations.

- Je vois que l'armée ne t'a toujours pas appris les bonnes manières... A moins que tu ne te sois reconvertie, tu fais dans le tourisme maintenant ? questionna la barmaid avec un hochement de tête vers l'attroupement de scientifiques qui jetait des regards intrigués autour d'eux.

- Non, ce sont des collègues. Ils n'ont juste pas beaucoup l'habitude de... sortir.

- Je vois... Et ça mange au moins ces bêtes là ?

- Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un dire non à ta cuisine ?

La serveuse sourit et cria en direction des nouveaux venus:

- Ne restez pas plantés là, asseyez-vous ! Les menus sont sur les tables et je suis à vous dans deux minutes !

Tous obéirent instinctivement et allèrent s'asseoir en petits groupes alors que Jack s'approchait de sa coéquipière.

- Chouette endroit ! Vous veniez souvent ici ?

Sam hocha la tête et sourit en se sentant immédiatement plus détendue. Son passage obligé à Washington n'avait peut être pas été l'étape de sa carrière qu'elle préférait, mais elle y avait aussi connu de bons moments. Elle se rappelait encore de tous les petits déjeuners passés ici en compagnie de Lauren, Cathy et Billy, un ami de longue date. Des moments de complicité qu'elle avait eu la chance de retrouver plus tard en compagnie de ses coéquipiers. Le décor haut en couleur et animé du café-restaurant avait fait la place aux murs gris du mess et les visages assis autour d'elle avaient changé pour prendre la forme d'un illuminé à lunette, d'un alien au sourcil communicatif et d'un mystérieux militaire, mais le sentiment de quiétude était le même. Revenir ici après toutes ces années, en compagnie de Jack qui plus est, lui laissait un étrange goût de joie et de nostalgie mêlées. Comme si les notions de passé et de présent perdaient l'espace d'un instant jusqu'à leur signification pour ne laisser que ce sentiment étrange brulant au creux de sa poitrine.

Sortant de ses réflexions elle emboita finalement le pas à son coéquipier et s'assit en face de lui autour de l'une des tables alors que Cathy les rejoignait à son tour.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis la seule à recevoir cet accueil ? demanda Sam à son amie en aparté une fois celle-ci assise.

- Parce que contrairement à toi, je sais encore me servir d'un téléphone pour donner des nouvelles de temps en temps, indiqua Cathy en promenant un regard inquisiteur sur la salle.

- Vous connaissez l'endroit mieux que moi, quelque chose à me conseiller Carter ? questionna Jack avec un sourire en empoignant l'un des menus placé au centre de la table.

- Tous les cafés sont très bons, et la tarte aux pommes est à tomber.

Le militaire releva la tête du menu et lui renvoya un large sourire.

- La journée n'est peut être pas fichue finalement !

- Ah, mon jukebox ! J'ai cru un instant qu'elle s'en était débarrassé !

Les deux membres de SG1 tournèrent la tête vers Cathy qui venait littéralement de bondir de la banquette. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas vif vers la machine située dans l'un des coins de la salle sous le regard des petits groupes de scientifiques dispersés aux différentes tables.

- Une enthousiaste votre amie hein ?

- Pour certaines choses oui. Et elle peut être très communicative, il y a de forte chance qu'elle ait formé sa propre petite troupe de danseurs d'ici une heure ou deux.

Jack sourit à cette remarque mais ne pu s'empêcher un regard emprunt de scepticisme.

- Ne riez pas trop tôt mon colonel, vous pourriez bien en faire partie.

- Permettez moi d'en douter.

- Au moins je vous aurais prévenu.

Jack sourit franchement avant de balayer la salle du regard. Une serveuse avait d'ores et déjà commencé à prendre les commandes et se dirigeait à présent vers la table où Doyle était occupé à échanger des propos passionnés avec un de ses collègues.

- Hey Doyle, l'interpella le militaire avec un sourire carnassier. Evitez de commander de l'alcool si possible, il ne faudrait pas que vous perdiez à nouveau le contrôle de vous même.

L'archéologue déglutit et se tassa quelques peu sur son siège avant de se tourner avec un sourire gêné vers la serveuse.

- Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec lui, sa situation n'est pas facile, fit remarquer Sam avec un petit ton de reproche.

- Je crois que vous surestimez mon pouvoir sur lui major, à part bien sûr quand vous le droguez.

- Je ne l'ai pas... commença-t-elle sur la défensive avant de s'arrêter face au sourire narquois de son coéquipier. Vous pouvez être très intimidant et vous le savez pertinemment. Je dis juste que Doyle a retenu la leçon, vous pouvez le laisser maintenant.

Jack haussa les épaules, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, mais Sam su qu'il avait accepter sa demande. Il bascula en arrière pour caler son dos contre la banquette et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon en étendant ses jambes sous la table.

- Si je me rappelle bien de notre première rencontre vous n'aviez pas l'air si intimidée que ça.

- C'était différent.

- En quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi impressionnable que Doyle, monsieur.

Il aurait été impossible à quiconque d'en déceler la moindre trace dans le ton qu'elle avait employé mais Jack intercepta une lueur de défi amusé dans le regard de la jeune femme. Peut être n'en avait-elle pas conscience elle-même mais il soupçonnait que le public froid et dédaigneux qu'elle avait dû endurer aujourd'hui ainsi que les pressions qui pesaient sur ce voyage commençait à entamer sa capacité à dissimuler ses émotions.

- Alors que puis-je vous apporter ?

Sam tourna la tête vers la barmaid qui les avait accueillis.

- Tu viens nous servir en personne Lauren, je suis touchée.

- Hey, il y a longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas fait l'honneur de ta visite. Je commençais à croire que tu étais morte ou pire, que tu avais fais une croix sur les pâtisseries !

- Si ça peut vous rassurer je mourrais avant de laisser une de ces choses arriver intervint Jack avec emphase.

Lauren lui accorda un clin d'oeil avant de se retourner vers Sam.

- Il me plait bien ton ami.

Sam passa la commande pour Cathy et Jack devant l'air enthousiaste de se dernier.

- D'accord, et pour toi le même café que d'habitude avec une gelée.

La scientifique ouvrit la bouche mais Lauren l'arrêta immédiatement.

- Je sais je sais, bleu de préférence et tout sauf jaune. Ma mémoire se porte admirablement bien, comme tu peux le voir.

- Merci, Lauren.

Une fois la barmaid partie Jack avisa la scientifique:

- Serait-je le seul qui n'était pas au courant de votre aversion pour les gelées au citron ?

Sa compagne sourit mais un silence quelque peu gêné s'installa. Tous deux se souvenaient encore très distinctement de l'épisode auquel Sam aimait se référer mentalement en tant que ''l'accident gelée-petit pois'' du mess quelques semaines auparavant. Bien entendu pour un observateur extérieur l'évènement n'aurait rien eu de très mémorables, mais dans l'état de non-dits perpétuel qui régnait entre eux ce genre de choses tenait de la plus franche déclaration. Décidément trop franche... Finalement, Jack décida de ne pas laisser à la gène s'immiscer trop entre eux et après avoir passé une ou deux minutes à jouer machinalement avec le coin cartonné d'un menu il reprit la parole:

- Et moi qui croyais que votre amour inconditionnel pour les gelées était un pur produit du SGC...

- Mon amour conditionnel comme vous dites, elle insista fortement sur ces deux mots en lui jetant un regard entendu, est née précisément ici.

Jack promena son regard dans la salle.

- Le Saint des Saints, je suis impressionné. Et il y a une histoire derrière tout ça ?

- Peut-être...

Jack lui lança un regard amusé.

- Ah Carter ne me faites pas languir !

- Quelque soit l'information qu'elle refuse de vous divulguer je suis prête à vous aider par tous les moyens pour l'obtenir, intervint Lauren alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux un grand plateau dans les mains.

- Je vois que tu soignes toujours autant tes entrées, tu tombes encore une fois à pic.

- Je trouve que ça me donne un côté mystérieux et séduisant, déclama Lauren avec un sourire radieux. Et sinon, je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez ?

- Carter était sur le point de me raconter le jour où vous lui aviez fait goûter une gelée pour la première fois...

- Ah oui je me souviens, quelle soirée ! Tu étais déchainée ce soir là Sammy, je me souviens notamment d'une performance de karaoké particulièrement mémorable...

- N'y pense même pas Lauren ! l'interrompit Sam, quelque peu sur la défensive.

- Pas obligée d'être aussi agressive ma chérie, je ne faisais que répondre au monsieur.

- Malheureusement ce n'est pas à toi qu'il parlait, merci.

- Quelle rabat joie, s'indigna Lauren avant de repartir d'un pas théâtral.

Sam sourit malgré elle en la regardant s'éloigner avant de s'apercevoir que deux yeux amusés la fixaient de l'autre côté de la table.

- Ce voyage est décidément riche en enseignements.

- Quoique vous imaginiez mon colonel, je peux vous garantir que vous êtes surement loin de la vérité. Et pour information Lauren m'avait trop laissée boire cette nuit là.

- Ca ne vous ressemble pas, Carter ! Vous buviez en l'honneur de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Vous, laissa échapper Sam avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, malheureusement deux bonnes secondes trop tard.

Jack arrêta la cuillère pleine de tarte aux pommes à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et lui lança un regard interrogateur, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon ?

Sam n'eut guère le temps de répondre, à son plus grand soulagement, car elle fut interrompue par le docteur Heagan:

- Je crois que Lemmings est sur le point de refaire une crise d'angoisse, l'un de nous ferait mieux de le ramener à sa chambre d'hôtel...

- Je m'en charge, acquiesça l'astrophysicienne en se levant. Désolée mon colonel, mais je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ça.

- Je vais vous donner un coup de main répondit son supérieur en se levant à son tour.

Evidemment... Ne put s'empêcher de penser Sam, consciente qu'il y avait peu de chance que la volonté de Jack de la suivre ait un quelconque rapport avec Lemmings.

Et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard dans le taxi qui les ramenait tous les trois vers l'hôtel la jeune femme sentit à plusieurs reprise le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur posée sur elle. Néanmoins, elle fut reconnaissante de l'avoir avec elle quand il fallut convaincre Lemmings d'aller se coucher et non de faire ses valises pour prendre le prochain vol direct pour le Colorado.

Finalement, quelques temps plus tard, les deux militaires se retrouvèrent dans le couloir devant la chambre de Lemmings où le scientifique avait enfin accepté de se reposer.

- Et maintenant, on campe devant sa porte pour être sûr qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite dans cinq minutes ? demanda Jack avec un sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire mais je vais tout de même rester quelques minutes, pour être sûre, indiqua Sam en s'asseyant à même le sol.

Elle appuya son dos contre la moquette rouge vive du mur et remonta ses jambes presque à hauteur de sa poitrine, posant ses bras croisé sur ses genoux.

- Vous pouvez retourner au restaurant, je vous rejoindrais plus tard proposa-t-elle simplement, dans le faible espoir qu'il ne lui rappelle pas son lapsus de plus tôt.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Carter, je ne vais pas vous laisser attendre seule ici. J'ai toujours trouvé que les couloirs vides avaient quelque chose de... déprimant.

Sa coéquipière hocha la tête doucement, sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait été vain d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Jack vint s'adosser à ses côtés et après quelques secondes, se décida enfin à aborder le sujet qui lui brulait visiblement la langue.

- J'aimerais assez entendre l'histoire de la gelée maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas une histoire si exceptionnelle que ça, mon colonel. Après avoir terminé un nombre peu raisonnable de verres et m'être, comme Lauren l'a si gentiment sous-entendu, ridiculisée au karaoké j'ai fait ce que toute personne en état d'ébriété aurait fait: chercher de la nourriture. Il était tard et il n'y avait plus grand chose, Lauren m'a proposé la dernière gelée bleue qu'il restait. Je n'en avais jamais mangé avant, je trouvais leur aspect... peu appétissant. Mais dans l'état où j'étais ça semblait soudainement la meilleure idée du monde. Finalement, il s'est avéré que le goût était loin de me déplaire...

- Et après ce fut la chute. La vertigineuse descente vers la dépendance et le besoin jamais assouvi, conclut Jack sur un ton volontairement mélo-dramatique.

Sam sourit malgré elle.

- Je vous avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une fantastique histoire.

- Ne dites pas ça Carter. Bien sûr quelques détails supplémentaires sur le passage du karaoké auraient été appréciés, mais ça reste une bonne histoire. Néanmoins, reprit-il après un arrêt, cela n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez dit que vous buviez en mon honneur ce soir là.

- Parce que c'était le cas, avoua-t-elle simplement sans le regarder.

A présent qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans ce couloir désert, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Sam ne voyait pas vraiment comment échapper à la discussion qui allait suivre. Alors à quoi bon ?

- Nous ne nous connaissions pas encore à cette époque, fit remarquer Jack pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Oui et non. C'était... après votre retour d'Abydos, monsieur, expliqua-t-elle finalement. J'aurais dû partir avec vous mais je n'ai pas pu, alors ils m'ont autorisée à être informer de l'issu de la mission et même de lire votre rapport. Ce soir là je venais d'être mise au courant de votre retour et de votre débriefing. C'était...

La jeune femme marqua une pause, comme pour chercher ses mots, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que c'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

- Je suis désolée Carter, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre.

Cette fois elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner un instant vers lui avant de fixer à nouveau son regard sur le mur d'en face et de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Même après toutes ces années vous ne le voyez toujours pas.

- Il faut croire que non. La mission ne s'est pas exactement terminée sous les hourras de la foule. Enfin si, mais pas officiellement, et pas d'après mon rapport.

- Je sais, et bien sûr j'étais affligée d'apprendre la mort de Daniel et de tous les abydossiens avant d'apprendre que vous aviez menti à tout le monde sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais la scientifique en moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir... euphorique.

Sam marqua un nouvel arrêt et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un nouveau sourire nostalgique. Elle continuait à fixer le mur avec obstination mais pouvait sentir le regard de son compagnon peser sur elle.

- Vous ne comprenez pas... Vous étiez le premier à voyager à travers une porte des étoiles et qui plus est à en revenir. Le premier à avoir visité une autre planète habitée, à avoir rencontré d'autres humains en dehors de notre galaxie. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ce jour a pu représenter pour moi.

Jack n'osait à présent plus l'interrompre. Depuis qu'ils avaient entrepris ce voyage les seules fois où il l'avait vu céder à ses émotions à cause de la pression avaient été des instants emplis de tensions et d'angoisse. Mais à cet instant c'était différent, elle semblait étrangement heureuse, comme portée par l'euphorie dont avait été teinté son souvenir.

- Je savais qu'un jour tout le monde sur Terre connaitrait les noms de Jack O'Neill et Daniel Jackson, mais pour l'instant tout était si secret, si trouble. Alors j'ai bu en votre honneur, pour tous ceux qui ne connaissait pas encore votre nom. Pour tous ceux qui le connaitraient un jour. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissions pas encore, mais vous étiez... important, pour moi. Même si personne ne le savait.

La scientifique finit par s'arrêter, un sourire s'attardant encore quelques secondes sur ses lèvres. Puis, elle secoua la tête un instant, comme émergeant de ses pensées. Jack avait l'étrange impression d'être devenu invisible l'espace de quelques secondes. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent la jeune femme baissa les yeux avec embarras, Jack semblant trop surpris pour répondre quoique ce soit.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne voulais pas paraître si ridicule c'est juste que... C'était stupide, désolée. Je ferais mieux d'y aller conclu-t-elle finalement en se levant. A en juger par les ronflements de Lemmings je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre pour ce soir.

Jack se leva à son tour et attrapa son bras avant qu'elle n'est le temps de se détourner.

- Calmez-vous Carter, inutile de vous enfuir comme ça. Vous n'avez rien dit de ridicule, vous ne devriez pas interpréter mon silence si rapidement. Je ne pense pas aussi vite que vous je vous le rappelle, justifia-t-il avec un sourire dans l'espoir de la détendre un peu. Mes souvenirs de cette époque sont très différents des vôtres, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication, et j'imagine que je n'avais pas songé à tout ça de cette façon. Mais... je suis heureux que vous ayez partagé ce souvenir avec moi. Merci.

Sam releva la tête et croisa son regard chaleureux posé sur elle. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger mais elle finit par rompre le contact en reculant d'un pas et en détachant son regard de celui de son supérieur. Il y avait quelque chose d'incontestablement dangereux dans la soudaine intimité qui s'était installée entre eux. Pas seulement dans l'atmosphère silencieuse et intime de ce couloir où ils se tenaient en cet instant, ni dans la façon dont elle avait laissé échappé cet aveu à l'apparence anodine, ni même dans la proximité plus aisée que ce voyage loin de la base semblait avoir instauré entre eux... Le danger résidait en réalité dans un mélange de tout cela ajouté à l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle se trouvait déjà. Qu'elle le veuille ou non les enjeux qui pesaient sur ce voyage étaient considérables, et personne n'était mieux placé qu'elle pour en sentir le poids écrasant sur ses épaules.

Elle se sentait vulnérable, et comme toujours dans ces moments là, elle savait que la barrière patiemment érigée à force de raison et de bonnes résolutions risquait de s'affaiblir à vue d'oeil. Elle savait pouvoir compter sur lui pour la soutenir et la réconforter, et c'était justement le piège duquel elle se devait de les protéger.

Quelque chose en elle lui criait de battre en retraite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Merci, mon colonel. Mais je crois vraiment que je devrais partir. Je pense rejoindre directement ma chambre et essayer de dormir. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

Jack ne dit rien mais hocha la tête avant de la regarder s'éloigner. Il pouvait bien imaginer tous les scénarios qu'il souhaitait sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle était restée, mais il savait que son second avait pris la seule décision raisonnable en s'enfuyant. Demain, il s'en voudrait surement de n'avoir pas su lui éviter cette décision difficile en agissant de la sorte avant elle, mais dans l'immédiat il se sentait juste incroyablement las.

Malgré tout il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec la jeune femme avant la fin du voyage. La journée du lendemain ne s'annonçait visiblement pas plus enthousiasmante que la première, et il avait conscience que sa coéquipière n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de tension supplémentaire. S'ils voulaient que ce voyage ait une fin heureuse ils devaient absolument faire front ensemble, soudés comme ils l'avaient toujours été dans les situations difficiles. Et en tant que supérieur c'était de son devoir d'y veiller.

Il hésita une seconde puis pris la direction de l'escalier pour rejoindre l'entrée de l'hôtel. Carter partie il préférait s'assurer lui-même que tout le monde rentre sans problème de leur petite sortie, et ce même s'il aspirait plus que tout à aller s'isoler lui même dans le silence de sa chambre. Il était encore assez tôt mais les scientifiques ne voudraient sans doute pas rester dehors très longtemps, il aurait donc bien le temps d'aller ruminer ses sombres pensées plus tard. Arrivé au pied de l'immeuble il inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit puis s'engouffra dans un des taxis qui attendaient.

En cet instant, il songea avec amertume qu'il aurait tout donné pour n'être jamais monté dans l'avion qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

**xxoxx**

**A suivre dans le chapitre 6: Un grand bureau et un petit désastre**

**xxoxx  
**


	6. Un grand bureau et un petit désastre

Voilà le dernier chapitre de la première partie qui conclut le voyage de nos héros à Washington...

La seconde partie conclura les différentes intrigues lancées au cours de ces 6 premiers chapitres, avec cependant un petit changement dans la narration dont je vous laisse la surprise pour la semaine prochaine...

Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, tout commentaire/review est bon à prendre ! ;-)

**xxoxx**

**Un grand bureau et un petit désastre**

**xxoxx  
**

Le lendemain Sam fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone de l'hôtel. Elle passa une main sur ces yeux fatigués et tendit le bras pour s'emparer du combiné:

- Allo ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle Carter, ici la réception. Vous avez demandé à être réveillée à sept heures.

- Merci, marmonna Sam.

Elle s'apprêtait à reposer le combiné quand la voix de la standardiste s'éleva à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je dois également vous transmettre un message.

- Quelqu'un à téléphoné pour moi ? interrogea la militaire en se redressant.

Elle croisa les doigts pour que la journée ne commence pas par une mauvaise nouvelle, elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça.

- Non mademoiselle, on me l'a donné en personne.

- Quand ?

- Il y a quelques minutes. Le monsieur qui me l'a remis savait que vous aviez fait appel à notre service de réveil, il voulait être sûr que vous auriez le message en vous levant.

- D'accord, et quel est ce message ?

- Regardez derrière la porte.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi, mais... quoi ?

- Le message disait de regarder derrière votre porte, répéta patiemment la standardiste.

Sur ses gardes, comme chaque fois qu'elle était à Washington, Sam demanda une description de l'homme lui ayant laissé ce message. Cependant, après quelques secondes il lui parut évident que l'homme en question ressemblait en tout point à Jack et la jeune femme se détendit aussitôt. Elle remercia et raccrocha avant de se lever. Sa curiosité piquée, elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie.

De l'autre côté elle tomba nez à nez avec un gobelet de café fumant portant son nom, une coupelle de gelée bleue et un mot, le tout posé à même le sol devant sa porte. Elle les ramassa immédiatement, un sourire au lèvre, et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit. Le café préparé par Lauren était délicieux, et la barmaid avait poussé le soucis du détails jusqu'à écrire le nom de la scientifique avec de petits cœurs en guise de « A », sachant que le ridicule d'un tel geste ferait sourire son amie. Après une nouvelle gorgée Sam se décida à déplier la feuille de papier noircit par l'écriture familière de son supérieur.

_Bonjour et bon appétit de la part de Lauren et votre serviteur !_

_La journée va être longue, je suggère donc que vous la commenciez en vous détendant un peu. Je me charge d'aller m'assurer que tout le monde est prêt et que le rasoir de Lemmings ne lance pas un second round contre son propriétaire... _

_En ce qui vous concerne vous avez interdiction de quitter votre chambre avant le départ._

_Contentez vous de profiter de votre petit déjeuner dans le calme. Et oui Carter, ceci est un ordre._

_Ps: La soirée s'est bien terminée pour vos petits camarades, je vous en ai envoyée la preuve par email sur votre téléphone. On dirait que vous aviez raison, encore une fois..._

_O'Neill_

Sam sourit avec tendresse en relisant le message. Son coéquipier s'était visiblement donné beaucoup de mal pour la mettre à l'aise, et elle se doutait que la façon dont leur échange s'était terminé la veille n'y était pas étranger... Plus que sa volonté de veiller à son bien être dans cette période difficile, il lui offrait également par ce simple geste l'assurance que tout irait bien entre eux. La tension était encore là bien sûr, mais ils seraient capables de la gérer. Comme toujours. Peu importe les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées et le trouble parfois causé par l'ambiguïté de leur relation, s'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle ils étaient passés maitres c'était l'art de revenir au statut quo à temps pour ne pas laisser les choses se dégrader entre eux... Le rapprochement était souvent inévitable et presque imperceptible à la fois, et ils avaient maints fois frôlé le point de rupture sans jamais l'atteindre complètement. Cet étrange pas de danse les avait protégés, tout en formant entre eux un lien unique dont la profondeur échappait parfois à leur propre conscience.

La jeune femme soupira faiblement de soulagement. Elle avait craint un instant que la soirée de la veille ait rompu cet équilibre complexe entre eux, mais il n'en était rien. Le rapprochement avait eu lieu, inévitable et presque imperceptible, mais le danger avait été évité. Elle lui avait peut être confessé sans le vouloir l'importance qu'il avait pour elle, mais lui venait de lui avouer la réciproque à sa manière. Sans déclaration et surtout sans confrontation, il évitait les deux avec une adresse sans faille, mais par un simple mot et quelques gestes attentionnés.

Sam but à nouveau une gorgée du sombre nectar et sentit le liquide chaud l'aider à sortir de sa torpeur matinale. Puis, elle relu le post-scriptum de son supérieur et alla chercher son téléphone portable. En l'allumant elle tomba immédiatement sur le message de Jack et ouvrit la pièce jointe qui l'accompagnait. Un petit rire lui échappa quand elle atterrit sur une vidéo visiblement filmée hier soir par l'intermédiaire du téléphone du militaire. On pouvait y voir Cathy, Doyle et deux autres scientifiques de la base exécuter une chorégraphie sur une chanson d'ABBA en chantant à tue tête sous les applaudissements fournis de leurs collègues. Elle songea que la tournée matinale de Jack dans les chambres des scientifiques se ferait sans doute accompagnée d'une bonne dose de remède maison contre la gueule de bois... Au moins il semblait que la soirée s'était mieux terminée pour eux que pour elle, et elle ne doutait pas que ce relâchement général avait dû être un remède efficace contre le stress ambiant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion elle s'étira et se rassit, empoignant avec enthousiasme la coupe de gelée qui l'attendait. Jack avait surement la situation bien en main à l'heure qu'il est, et elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de se relaxer un instant avant son second passage devant la commission... Et puis après tout elle avait reçu un ordre direct de son supérieur, qui était-elle pour en contester la légitimité ?

Une heure plus tard Sam fut parmi les premières à arriver devant le grand bâtiment où siégeait la commission. Elle salua les quelques scientifiques présents avant de rejoindre le docteur Heagan occupée à bailler avec application entre deux gorgées de café.

- Intéressante soirée Cathy ? questionna l'astrophysicienne avec un sourire.

A en juger par l'odeur qui lui parvenait, le gobelet tenu par son amie contenait de quoi réveiller une armée de zombies. Pourtant, la climatologue arborait un sourire tranquille.

- Évidemment, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais gâcher mes retrouvailles avec mon jukebox préféré. Il aurait été déçu.

- J'imagine. Tu vas tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Sam s'il te plait ne m'insulte pas, il en faut quand même plus pour attaquer mon professionnalisme, répondit Cathy avant de boire à nouveau.

Les deux amies continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que le dernier membre du SGC, escorté de Jack, les rejoigne. Les entretiens devaient commencer peu après.

- Nous ne sommes pas en retard j'espère !

- Pile à l'heure mon colonel, nous ne devrions pas tarder à être appelés, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

- Parfait ! Bien dormi ? Tout va bien ?

- Tout va parfaitement bien, monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire quand leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes.

Si Cathy prit conscience du double sens contenu dans leur échange elle n'en laissa rien paraître, et l'atmosphère fut relativement détendue jusqu'à ce qu'une secrétaire vint leur faire signe de rentrer quelques minutes plus tard.

xxoxx

Il était près de dix-sept heure quand Sam et Jack pénétrèrent dans la salle pour leur ultime entretien de la journée. Les scientifiques s'étaient succédés dans le grand bureau dominé par l'estrade où siégeait les membres de la commission, mais les deux membres de SG1 avaient comme chaque année reçus la permission d'assister à chacune des entrevues.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre les choses ne s'étaient pas passées dans les meilleures conditions, mais le pire semblait également avoir été évité. Jack était intervenu plusieurs fois mais avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas exploser purement et simplement de colère face aux politiciens qui leurs faisaient face. Les interventions de Sam avaient été plus mesurées mais non moins efficaces et à eux deux ils avaient réussi à soutenir les scientifiques dont beaucoup avaient reçus l'autorisation de continuer leurs recherches, moyennant toutefois un certains nombre de réductions budgétaires.

La catastrophe avait cependant été évitée de justesse lorsque la commission avait avancé que les compétences de Daniel seraient mieux exploitées en restant à la base, suggérant de le remplacer par Doyle au sein d'SG1. La difficulté n'avait pas tellement été de leur faire abandonner l'idée, Sam et Daniel avaient prévus que la commission profiterait de l'absence de ce dernier pour tenter quelque chose et s'y était donc préparés en conséquence... Le réel challenge avait plutôt été d'empêcher Jack et Doyle de succomber simultanément à une crise cardiaque foudroyante. Heureusement, la scientifique était parvenue à abréger l'entretien avant que le sang ait totalement vidé le visage de l'archéologue et que les éclairs dans les yeux de Jack ne provoquent des dégâts matériels. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que Sam avait profité de cet événement pour renouer avec la religion de sa mère en priant avec ferveur, espérant que toute entité divine pouvant l'entendre ne retiendrait pas contre elle le fait qu'elle n'ait pas remis les pieds à la messe depuis plus de 20 ans...

Mais finalement même cette situation avait été désamorcée avec pour seule conséquence notable de pousser un Jack plus qu'énervé à arpenter le couloir de long en large, exprimant son opinion des idées d'affectation du personnel de la commission en langage plutôt coloré durant quelques minutes. C'était à présent le tour de Sam de recevoir les conclusions de la commission vis à vis de son travail, clôturant ainsi la session de cette année.

En entrant dans le grand bureau avec Jack à ses côtés elle intercepta son regard interrogatif et hocha la tête avec un sourire, répondant ainsi à sa question muette. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de lui transmettre par ce geste, elle était loin de penser que les choses allaient bien se passer. La facilité inattendue (bien que très relative) avec laquelle ils avaient réussi à limiter les dégâts jusqu'ici ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Cette indulgence cachait quelques chose, et ils étaient très probablement sur le point d'en découvrir la contrepartie.

La scientifique se força à sourire poliment aux compliments concernant les résultats plus que prometteurs de ces derniers travaux, consciente qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas gratuits. Enfin, les politiciens échangèrent des regards et l'un d'eux tendit un dossier en direction de Sam, un sourire obséquieux sur les lèvres.

- Pour finir, nous avons préparé un projet sur lequel nous aimerions vous voir travailler dès à présent, major.

Sam échangea un regard étonné avec Jack avant de traverser les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de l'estrade pour s'emparer du dossier. Elle retourna ensuite prendre sa place debout aux côtés de son coéquipier:

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Les projets qui me sont assignés sont habituellement transmis par le commandant du SGC ou l'État Major, fit-elle remarquer avec prudence. Le règlement est très strict à ce sujet, la...

- Cette affectation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légale et officielle, comme vous pourrez le vérifier par vous même, l'interrompit immédiatement l'un des membres. Le Président et l'État Major ont donnés leur accord.

- Et le général Hammond ? demanda Jack sur la défensive, l'attitude de Sam lui ayant rapidement fait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'homme siégeant au centre de l'estrade fit peu d'efforts pour dissimuler le dédain qu'il mit dans le regard qu'il jeta à Jack, puis il l'ignora superbement pour fixer son regard à celui de la scientifique.

- Bien qu'exploitant certaines données issues du projet Porte des Étoiles ce travail n'a pour l'instant aucun lien direct avec Cheyenne Mountain. Le général sera avertit que vous avez reçu une affectation de cette commission, bien sûr, mais ce projet comporte un degré de confidentialité très élevé. En conséquence vous n'êtes absolument pas autorisée à en communiquer les détails à quiconque à moins de nous en parler d'abord. Est-ce clair major Carter ?

Sam soutint son regard quelques secondes mais fut contrainte d'acquiescer.

- Vous êtes autorisée à continuer vos missions avec SG1, ainsi que les autres projets que le général Hammond et l'État Major jugeront nécessaires de vous confier. Néanmoins, ce projet devra recevoir toute l'attention que vous serez en mesure de lui donner et nous vous contacterons régulièrement afin de juger de votre avancement. Ceci conclut notre entretien. Vous êtes libres de retourner au SGC, nous transmettrons prochainement notre rapport sur cette session à l'État major et au Président. Bon voyage.

Les deux militaires comprirent qu'il était inutile d'insister et quittèrent la salle en silence. Sam avait la nette impression que ce qu'elle découvrirait en ouvrant ce dossier serait loin de lui plaire. Cependant elle se contraignit à montrer un visage affable quand ils rejoignirent leurs collègues et annonça avec un sourire la fin de leur séjour. Le groupe avait l'habitude d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble après la fin des entretiens et leur avion ne partait de toute façon pas avant plusieurs heures, Sam demanda donc où ils souhaitaient se rendre. Jack et Cathy se regardèrent, échangeant un sourire en coin.

- C'est à dire que nous avons plus ou moins promis à Lauren... avoua Jack en se grattant la nuque.

- Je vois, elle vous a tous amadoués à coup de pâtisseries c'est ça ?

- Tu connaissais le risque en les amenant là-bas... fit remarquer Cathy avec un sourire alors que le groupe se dispersait déjà pour prendre le chemin de l'hôtel.

Une demi-heure plus tard Sam achevait de se changer dans sa chambre quand elle jeta un regard anxieux à l'épais dossier posé sur son lit. Elle lutta un instant contre l'envie de l'ouvrir immédiatement. Ils avaient tous rendez-vous en bas de l'hôtel dans moins de cinq minutes pour se rendre au café-restaurant, et elle avait le présentiment que le lire maintenant ne ferait que lui gâcher la soirée. Ce n'était certe pas dans ses habitudes de se cacher la tête dans le sable quand une telle chose se présentait, mais elle avait vraiment besoin de profiter de la compagnie de ses amis et du soulagement qui s'était emparée de tous, au moins pour quelques heures... Elle jeta donc un dernier regard à la boîte de pandore qui reposait sur le drap beige, empoigna sa veste et sortit sans se retourner.

Quelques temps après assise en compagnie de Cathy, Jack et Lauren, qui avait pris une pause pour les rejoindre, Sam se félicita de son choix. La barmaid était toujours aussi intarissable et les abreuvait d'anecdotes croustillantes sur ses clients, son récit ponctué par les commentaires de Jack visiblement ravi de participer à l'ambiance joyeuse qui présidait à la table. Sam se contentait principalement de les écouter, profitant des nombreux rires qui lui échappait et des pâtisseries qui semblaient faire irruption sur la table de manière régulière. Elle croisa à plusieurs reprise le regard amusé de Jack et y lu que tout comme elle, son seul regret était de ne pas avoir leurs deux coéquipiers présents pour partager ce moment avec eux. Pourtant, après quelques temps elle ne pu continuer à ignorer l'inquiétude qui s'agitait dans un coin de son esprit. Elle se leva donc, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas commencé à faire sa valise et que sa chambre croulait sous les papiers, et les quitta à regret. Jack voulu la raccompagner mais elle le pressa avec insistance de rester, ne voulant pas le forcer à écourter un moment dont il profiter visiblement pleinement.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ne fut pourtant pas surprise de l'entendre frapper à sa porte.

- Carter, c'est moi. Je viens voir si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Sam arrêta de faire les cents pas et jeta un nouveau regard anxieux au dossier ouvert sur son lit. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas en état de parler avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant et une partie d'elle souhaitait qu'il reparte immédiatement. Inconscient de la prière muette de la scientifique il frappera à nouveau doucement et sa voix s'éleva derrière la porte.

- Carter, je ne voudrais pas vous affoler mais il est bientôt l'heure de partir pour l'aéroport, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une sieste.

Comprenant qu'il ne repartirait pas sans la voir Sam referma le dossier d'un geste vif et s'arma d'un sourire de façade avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

- Désolé monsieur, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir entendu... menti-t-elle avec un air gêné.

- Ce n'est rien Carter, je viens juste m'assurer que vous êtes prête à rentrer à la maison.

Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme sans attendre d'y être invité et Sam referma la porte derrière lui avant de lui faire face. Il venait de voir le dossier et la regardait à présent avec sérieux. Sam songea qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dissimuler son agitation bien longtemps sous l'intensité de son regard et préféra baisser les yeux.

- Vous l'avez lu.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une observation.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle hein ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je ne suis pas autorisée à...

- Je sais je sais, l'interrompit-il en agitant une main devant lui. Mais vous devriez voir votre visage à l'heure qu'il est, Carter. Il est hors de question que je fasse comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune femme évita soigneusement de le regarder et passa devant lui pour venir s'asseoir au bord de son lit, les mains crispées sur le drap de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas...

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il vienne la voir en cet instant précis ? Après quelques secondes Jack vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Finalement, face à l'agitation à peine contenue de la jeune femme il tenta de capter son regard, qu'elle évita:

- Parlez moi, Carter. Je trouverai une solution. Peut importe ce qu'ils veulent vous obliger à faire vous ne pouvez visiblement pas en supporter l'idée. Je peux les empêcher...

- Comment ? contra-t-elle sans même lui laisser le temps de finir. Nous n'avons rien contre eux, strictement rien. Et vous n'avez pas trouvé étrange qu'ils ne me retirent ni ma place au sein d'SG1 ni aucun de mes autres affectations pour me consacrer entièrement à ce projet ? L'État Major a visiblement déjà fait tout son possible pour limiter les dégâts. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Jack était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais fut surpris quand Sam se leva pour commencer à faire les cents pas.

- A moins que...

- A moins que quoi ? questionna-t-il en réponse aux marmonnements de la jeune femme. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit je...

- Non, le stoppa-t-elle avec douceur, acceptant enfin de croiser son regard inquiet. Vous ne pouvez rien faire cette fois. C'est... Je dois me débrouiller seule.

- Vous avez un plan ?

- Pour l'instant il s'agit plus d'une idée que d'un plan. Mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je crois...

- Et vous êtes certaine de vouloir vous en occuper seule ?

- Je sais que vous voulez m'aider, mon colonel. Mais dans ce cas précis vous feriez plus de mal que de bien. Je suis désolée, conclut-elle doucement, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle ne refusait son aide qu'à regret.

Le militaire la sonda quelques instants mais Sam soutint son regard avec détermination, tentant même un sourire pour le rassurer. Il était hors de question qu'elle cède, il devrait accepter ce fait car elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il dut sentir que la décision de la jeune femme était irrévocable car il acquiesça finalement et se leva.

- Je vous fais confiance Carter. Mais si vous changez d'avis, vous savez que je suis là.

Elle ne répondit rien, cependant ils échangèrent un regard lourd de signification. Finalement, Jack se décida tout de même à rompre le contact.

- Je vois que vous avez bientôt terminé, je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Et puis je préfère m'assurer moi-même que Doyle n'abuse pas encore de ces médicaments contre le mal de l'air. Je n'ai aucune envie de voyager en compagnie d'un jukebox humain chantant du ABBA à plein poumons pendant l'intégralité du trajet... On se retrouve en bas.

- Bien monsieur, acquiesça Sam avec un large sourire avant de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir mais après quelques pas il marqua une pause et lui fit à nouveau face:

- Et je prend les cartes avec moi. Vous m'avez peut être battu la dernière fois mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Vous me devez une revanche, Carter.

- Avec plaisir mon colonel, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

Dans quelques heures ils seraient de retour dans le Colorado où une semaine de repos bien méritée les attendaient et Sam songea que malgré tout, elle garderait sans aucun doute quelques agréables souvenirs de ce voyage à Washington. En son fort intérieur elle remercia la haine viscérale de Jack pour les petits pois, son attachement pour elle, et la clairvoyance de Daniel; et refusa de laisser toute angoisse concernant un certain projet la détourner de ces pensées. Dans l'immédiat elle s'apprêtait à passer quelques heures de détente en compagnie de son supérieur avant de retrouver ses coéquipiers, son laboratoire et sa maison. L'heure était à la célébration, et le reste appartenait à un avenir auquel elle refusait pour l'instant de penser.

**xxoxx**

**Fin de la première partie !**

**A suivre dans le chapitre 7: Une cuisine et un tablier**

**xxoxx  
**


	7. Une cuisine et un tablier

**Note:** Comme promis pour cette seconde partie vous observerez un changement important dans la narration puisque le récit ne reprend pas là où le chapitre précédent s'est arrêté, mais quelques années plus tard. Nous sommes à présent vers la fin de la saison 8, avec tout ce que cela signifie pour la dynamique entre les personnages et tout le reste (donc ne vous étonnez pas si le ton change un peu, il ne s'agit plus tout à fait des mêmes Sam et Jack c'est normal^^)...

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

**xxoxx**

**Chapitre 7: Une cuisine et un tablier**

**xxoxx  
**

Jack gara sa voiture dans l'allée et descendit sans attendre, un large sourire au lèvre. Les dernières semaines au SGC n'avaient pas été particulièrement difficiles, en fait il commençait même à être plus à l'aise dans son rôle de général, mais des journées passées assis derrière un bureau lui semblaient toujours plus exténuantes que n'importe quelle mission suicide. Il avait donc attendu avec impatience que ce week-end arrive et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coffre de sa voiture pour prendre les bières qu'il venait d'acheter, il se promit d'en profiter autant qu'il le pourrait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et observa la maison avec attention. Toutes les résidences de ce quartier résidentiel de Colorado Springs avaient la fâcheuse tendance à se ressembler, ce qui a son avis était tout ce qu'il y a de plus déprimant, pour ne pas dire carrément effrayant. Il rejoignit la porte et s'apprêtait à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Jack l'avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant dans l'un des magasins qui approvisionnait la quasi totalité du quartier et il ne savait pas grand chose sur lui, mise à part que son nom était Billy et celui de sa femme Johanne, et qu'il venait d'emménager dans le quartier. Ça n'était pas spécialement dans les habitudes de Jack de se lier avec le premier inconnu rencontré entre les rayons surgelés et jardinages mais à vrai dire, la démographie de ce quartier était telle que Jack croisait surtout des couples âgées et des femmes au foyer débordées. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à choisir le quartier le plus tranquille de toute la ville pour s'installer... Quant à Billy, venant d'emménager il lui avait confié qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de gens à qui parler à part sa femme et une vieille amie qui habitait ici depuis longtemps. Ils avaient donc été heureux tous les deux de pouvoir discuter de choses aussi banales que du dernier match de hockey passé à la télé et de leurs impressions sur le quartier. Ils s'étaient finalement très bien entendus et Billy avait proposé à Jack de passer le voir dans sa nouvelle maison dimanche pour partager un repas et quelques bières.

- Jack ! Je pensais bien avoir entendu une voiture arriver ! Content que de voir que tu as réussi à nous retrouver, j'ai moi-même encore du mal à ne pas rentrer chez les voisins à chaque fois. Toutes ces maisons se ressemblent beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis...

- Effrayant n'est-ce pa s ? fit remarquer Jack avec un sourire

- Définitivement un des mots qui me viennent à l'esprit acquiesça Billy avant de l'inviter à rentrer.

Le militaire le suivit dans l'entrée et arriva bientôt dans le salon dont les coins étaient encore occupés par quelques cartons attendant d'être déballés, posés à côté d'étagères vides.

- Désolé pour le bazar, s'excusa Billy, Johanne et moi n'avons pas encore totalement réglé le problème des cartons...

- Et ça ne la rend pas dingue ?

- En fait je suis plutôt le maniaque de l'équipe... avoua son hôte avec un haussement d'épaule évasif. Mais ça ira, ces choses prennent du temps. Je vois que tu as amené les bières, et si on allait les mettre au frais ?

- Je te suis répondit simplement Jack avec un hochement de tête.

- La cuisine est par ici, Sam y est justement, ça sera une occasion de vous présenter !

- Sam ? ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Jack avec un sourire.

- Oui, tu sais l'amie d'ici dont je t'ai parlé ?

Jack fronça les sourcils, soudainement prit d'un doute. D'accord, Colorado Springs n'était pas si grand, encore moins si on excluait les plus de soixante et les moins de dix-huit ans. Mais... A ce point ? Il tenta de se rappeler ce que Billy lui avait raconté à propos de son amie et se demanda un instant quelles étaient les chances pour que la Sam dont il parlait soit celle à qui Jack associait immédiatement ce prénom. Les deux hommes arrivant dans la cuisine il eut cependant rapidement sa réponse. Bien que tournée complètement de dos, Jack n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de celle qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui.

- Voilà, je vous présente Sammy, déclara simplement Billy en le précédant dans la cuisine. C'est notre experte en gâteau au chocolat, karaoké et un tas d'autre chose. Et c'est aussi elle qui s'est occupée de toute une partie du système électrique de la maison... En fait elle serait presque parfaite si elle n'était pas si blonde.

- Billy... N'énerve pas la dame avec un couteau tu veux ?

- Tu ne vas pas encore menacer de me désosser avec ton couteau à beurre j'espère ?

Sam émit un petit rire.

- Je songeais plutôt à aller dire à ta femme que tu es un vilain garçon...

- Ok là je m'incline... En tout cas je t'apporte de la main d'œuvre ! Jack a proposé son aide, et comme on est en sous effectif niveau pâtisserie j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Et il a même ramener le ravitaillement de bière !

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu peux dire à Jack que s'il m'en ouvre une et me l'amène je l'aime déjà.

Le militaire sourit et fit signe à Billy qu'il pouvait les laisser. Puis, il posa le pack de bières, en prit deux et les ouvrit rapidement avant de venir se placer dans le dos de son second. Il posa alors l'une des bouteilles sur le plan de travail à côté de la jeune femme et se pencha à son oreille :

- Vous avez décidément des talents insoupçonnés, Carter...

La jeune femme sursauta en reconnaissant le son de sa voix, et se retourna vivement. Son supérieur lui renvoya un sourire tranquille, visiblement très satisfait de sa petite entrée.

- On s'est enfin décidé à prendre un jour de congé colonel ?

- Euh... oui, monsieur. Billy avait besoin de moi alors...

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Washington. Il vient d'emménager, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, encore un peu étonnée de son apparition inattendue.

- C'est ce que je vois...

Ils échangèrent des regards hésitants, un peu gênés de se retrouver tous les deux nez à nez si loin de la base. Et loin de tout d'une certaine manière.

- Vous semblez mal à l'aise, fit remarquer Jack, se gardant bien d'évoquer son propre embarras.

- Juste un peu surprise. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Billy, mon général.

- Nous venons de nous rencontrer à vrai dire... Il a l'air d'être d'un chic type.

- Disons qu'il n'est pas trop mal, pour un homme qui a travaillé onze ans au Pentagone.

Jack grimaça. Le fait que l'on puisse survivre aussi longtemps dans un lieu pareil était presque une nouvelle pour lui. Un endroit où se débattaient autant de bureaucrates par mètre carré ne pouvait pas être sain pour un homme normalement constitué.

- Il faudra que je lui présente mes condoléances.

- Oh je crois qu'il ne gardera pas trop de séquelles... Certains arrivent vraiment à avoir une vie normale après ça vous savez.

- Vous voulez dire à rester... humains ?

- Quelque chose d'assez proche en tout cas... admit-elle après un temps de réflexion.

Ils échangèrent enfin un sourire soulagé. Après la première minute de surprise passée, chacun retrouvait peu à peu ses marques. Surtout Sam, qui avait été déstabilisée de se trouver nez à nez avec Jack O'Neill, alors qu'elle avait laissé son rôle oppressant de gentille militaire au placard pour passer un après-midi de détente avec ses amis.

Il faut dire qu'elle et Billy s'était connus à Washington il y a très longtemps avant de débuter chacun une carrière très prenante, pleine de stress et de responsabilités. Mais son ami s'était montré plus doué qu'elle pour ne pas laisser son travail prendre possession de sa vie, et il était strict sur un point: le colonel Carter n'était pas, et ne serait jamais la bienvenue sous son toit. Sam avait d'abord protesté mais s'était finalement rangée à ses exigences. Au fond, elle aimait le fait que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble seule « Samantha » comptait, et après sa mutation dans le Colorado elle avait souvent regretté qu'ils se soient perdus de vue. Mais les états de service de Billy étant presque aussi remarquables que les siens, il avait finalement été repéré par l'État major, et c'est avec joie que Sam avait apprit sa mutation prochaine à Cheyenne Mountain en tant qu'agent de liaison civil avec le Pentagone. Même si Billy ne savait encore rien du travail qui l'attendait, elle était persuadée d'une chose: il était l'homme parfait pour ce poste.

Quant à Jack, il s'était vite remis de son étonnement, et il observait à présent son second avec intérêt. Quelque chose semblait différent en elle. Elle paraissait plus détendue, sentiment que leur premier échange avait confirmé. Il faut dire que même s'ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant des années, il avait peu eu l'occasion de la voir en dehors de la base, à part bien sûr lors des immuables soirées avec le reste de SG1. Inconsciemment le souvenir de leur voyage à Washington quelques années auparavant vint s'immiscer dans un coin de son esprit. Un des rares séjours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble loin de la base et de leur équipe, mais où la distance momentanément abolie entre eux avait dû rapidement être réinstaurée. Après Cathy et Lauren, Jack était heureux de rencontrer un des anciens amis que la jeune femme avait connu dans la capitale. Il savait qu'elle était toujours plus encline à se montrer détendue en leur présence, et après tout ce qu'elle avait connu ces derniers mois il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la voir plus souvent souriante.

Alors en la regardant, Jack songea qu'il n'avait pas envie de gâcher cela simplement au nom du protocole militaire... Pas aujourd'hui, durant son jour de congé. Pas alors qu'il avait l'opportunité de découvrir une facette de sa personnalité loin de l'uniforme, et qui le séduisait déjà. Cependant, il la sentait encore un peu sur la défensive, comme prête à se mettre au garde à vous au moindre ordre sortant de sa bouche. Certains aimaient avoir ce genre d'ascendante sur les gens, Jack O'Neill n'était pas de ceux là. Pour lui avoir du pouvoir était avant tout avoir des responsabilités et il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de choses. Et bon sang, surtout pas un dimanche !

- Vous savez Carter, si tout ça vous dérange vraiment je peux repartir... Ce sont vos amis après tout, et je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre seul vrai jour de congé depuis une éternité.

- Non ne vous en faites pas pour moi, la rassura immédiatement la scientifique. Et puis Billy et Johanne viennent d'arriver, c'est important qu'ils rencontrent du monde. Même s'il s'agit de vous...

Jack tiqua à la pique qui venait manifestement d'échapper à la jeune femme, et prit un air faussement sévère :

- Dis donc colonel je vous ai connue plus respectueuse de l'autorité...

- Désolée monsieur c'est... sorti tout seul. Je ne voulais pas... se reprit-elle rapidement en se traitant énergiquement d'idiote mentalement.

- Du calme Carter, ce n'était absolument pas à prendre au premier degré. En fait si je reste ici j'aimerais autant que vous continuiez comme ça. J'ai envie de passer une bonne après-midi et je préfère ce genre d'ambiance aux courbettes en tout genre...

Sam accepta sa proposition avec gratitude et se retourna pour se remettre à son activité. S'il y avait une seconde chose sur quoi Billy était intraitable, c'était sur les desserts qui n'étaient pas servis à l'heure !

- Parfait, alors marché conclu ! En plus si j'en crois ce cher Billy vous êtes bien plus marrante dans la vie civile... Sans vouloir vous offensez. Et puis cela fait un moment que je me demande ce que cela ferait de vous voir sans votre uniforme !

Sam passa à un cheveu de l'amputation et se figea en songeant au double sens de ces paroles. Le silence gêné de Jack montrait bien que ce n'était pas un double sens volontaire, mais l'idée qu'il avait fait germer dans leurs cerveaux coupables n'en était pas moins... déroutante.

Pour rompre le silence, la jeune femme demanda à son supérieur de lui apporter un saladier se trouvant derrière lui avant de relancer la discussion sur un ton qui se voulait léger:

- Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez à peine et Billy vous a déjà parlé de moi ? Je peux savoir ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Jack sourit. Il y avait quelque chose dans le rapport qu'elle entretenait avec cet homme qui lui était familier...

- Rassurez vous major, il n'a pas tarit d'éloges à votre sujet. A vrai dire j'étais même très septique... Mais puisque qu'il s'agit de vous je comprends mieux.

Sam se sentit rougir à ce compliment sans détour et se dit que discuter avec Jack O'Neill en lui tournant le dos avait décidément quelques avantages... Elle se promit de garder cette technique dans un coin de son esprit.

- Mais il est resté très vague je vous rassure... Sinon j'aurais tout de suite su qu'il parlait de vous. En revanche il avait l'air enthousiaste à l'idée de me présenter.

- Bah tiens, à peine emménagé et il reprend de plus belle... laissa échapper Sam avec un soupir.

- Reprends de plus belle quoi ?

- Rien, désolée mon général, ne faites pas attention.

- Carter... Sauriez-vous quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre et se retourna vers lui, légèrement embarrassée. Il avait cette lueur amusée dans le regard qu'elle connaissait bien et qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: sa curiosité à présent éveillée il n'abandonnerait pas avant de lui avoir fait confesser la signification de tout cela. Et après tout, elle songea qu'il avait bien le droit de savoir où il avait mit les pieds. Et en l'occurrence pourquoi on l'avait invité à les y mettre...

- En fait il essayait encore de me trouver quelqu'un... Et visiblement il avait pensé à vous, ajouta-t-elle en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

Jack dut s'accorder une seconde en apprenant que quelqu'un avait visiblement voulu le « caser » avec son second. Cependant, son esprit reprit rapidement le dessus:

- Carter voyons il ne ferait pas ça, il me connaît à peine !

- Billy se complaît dans son rôle de marieuse, ça frôle parfois le harcèlement.

- Là j'ai du mal à vous croire, il à l'air d'un gars bien... répondit Jack en commençant à se balader dans la cuisine.

Sam sourit à cette habitude toute militaire. Elle savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir fini d'inspecter tout le périmètre, même si vu l'espace restreint où ils se trouvaient la visite allait être de courte durée.

- Si vous saviez... répondit-elle, sûre d'elle.

Jack stoppa alors son parcours pour lui lancer un regard septique, ce qui agaça considérablement la jeune femme. Elle connaissait son ami tout de même ! Alors, elle lui fit signe et s'approcha en silence de la porte donnant sur le jardin qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement.

- Billy vous a pratiquement poussé dans la cuisine pour nous laisser en tête à tête, je parierai cher qu'il est déjà en train de se vanter de son petit plan minable.

Jack, amusé, suivit son second et tendit l'oreille à son tour. On entendait, faiblement mais de manière très nette, les discussions de ses amis se trouvant dans le jardin. Au bout de quelque temps elle entendit ce qu'elle attendait et fit à nouveau signe à Jack qui s'approcha. Il entendit tout d'abord une voix féminine inconnue, qu'il interpréta comme étant celle de Johanne:

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Les présentations.

- Entre... ?

- Sammy et un potentiel futur ex petit ami, répondit Billy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Jack lança un regard amusé à la jeune femme qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je vois... Et il s'agit de qui ?

- Jack. Tu sais, le gars dont je t'ai parlé, celui que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours au magasin.

- Je vois... Et à part faire ses courses à la supérette du coin on peut savoir ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas... Je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours après tout !

- Et tu le présente à Sam comme ça ? Un parfait inconnu ? demanda Johanne, visiblement surprise par l'attitude de son mari.

- Il est sympathique, a peu près aussi buté qu'elle, et semble partager son amour pour les grands espaces... Je l'ai même vu acheter un bouquin sur l'astronomie quand nous étions au magasin. Et il est célibataire ! A ton avis combien d'hommes regroupent ces critères dans Colorado Springs ? Chérie, je viens peut-être de faire se rencontrer deux âmes sœurs !

- Mouais... Tu as vaguement conscience que ''Sammy'' va te tuer n'est-ce pas ? lui fit remarquer son épouse, un ton blasé ayant remplacé la surprise.

- Tu es tellement défaitiste...

- N'empêche qu'elle déteste ça... Et que tu le sais parfaitement ! Sans parler que tu connais à peine ce Jack, il pourrait bien être le pire des salauds.

- A mon avis je l'aurais remarqué, tu penses bien que j'ai discuté un peu avec lui avant de l'inviter chez nous ! Et puis quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle le remettra à sa place en un rien de temps... Tu te rappelle de ce pauvre Rick ?

Sam referma précipitamment la porte. Sa petite démonstration était faite et elle préférait que Jack ne suive pas en détails la suite de la conversation... Elle retourna donc à sa préparation en lui tournant le dos, comme si de rien n'était.

- Carter... Je peux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à ce « pauvre Rick ? » demanda-il finalement, un sourire à peine masqué perçant dans sa voix.

- Rien !

- Un peu rapide comme réponse. Allez... J'arriverais bien à vous faire parler à un moment ou à un autre...

- Monsieur...

- Je sais, on n'énerve pas la dame avec le couteau ! conclut-il, peu désireux de la mettre sur la défensive alors que tout se passait si bien jusqu'ici.

Elle se retourna pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire de reconnaissance. Il y a des sujets qu'il fallait mieux éviter d'aborder... Surtout en sa présence !

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? proposa-t-il comme pour se faire pardonner.

- Me passer la poche à douille par exemple.

- D'accord... Mais peut être qu'avec un s'il-vous-plaît... la taquina-t-il en commençant à regarder autour de lui à la recherche du mystérieux objet.

- Pas de s'il-vous-plaît qui tienne. Mon gâteau, ma cuisine, ce qui veut dire qu'ici le chef c'est moi !

Elle conclut sa tirade d'un œil malicieux qu'elle espérait discret. Ah il voulait la voir sans son uniforme ? Il allait être servit ! Jack la regarda en se grattant la nuque puis sourit, fair-play :

- Vous êtes sûre que c'est très réglementaire tout ça ? demanda-t-il une pointe de soupçon amusé dans la voix.

- En cuisine les règles sont très stricts, il faut être rapide et efficace. Pas le temps pour la politesse.

- D'accord... Mais il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude...

- Loin de moi l'idée mon général. Bon et cette poche ça vient ? ajouta-elle amusée, voyant qu'il semblait plus que disposé à se prendre au jeu.

- Oui chef ! Et je cherche quoi au juste ?

- Vous ne cuisinez pas souvent j'imagine...

- A vrai dire je pensais que vous non plus ! répondit-il immédiatement, pas totalement décidé à la laisser se jouer de lui sans bouger.

- C'est vrai. Mon domaine d'expertise se limite exclusivement aux soufflés et à quelques autres recettes à base de chocolat que Lauren m'a apprises...

Jack sourit au souvenir de l'exubérante barmaid rencontrée lors de son court voyage à Washington.

- Et bien voilà, ça ça me parle ! Je suis assez médiocre en pâtisserie mais je suis un expert en chocolat !

- Vous avez conscience qu'il s'agit de le préparer et pas de le manger ?

- Et si on partageait les tâches ? Vous préparez, je goûte, tenta-t-il sans grand espoir.

Elle se retourna, lui sourit et pointa du doigt la poche à douille qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il s'approcha et lui tendit, mais fut stoppé par un geste de la militaire quand il voulut se reculer. Elle rassembla alors une partie des récipients et ustensiles qui se trouvaient à côté d'elle et lui fourra dans les bras sans prêter attention à son air surpris.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-il en rattrapant un bol qui menaçait de tomber à ses pieds.

- Ça ? La vaisselle.

- Je vois... Je vous ferais quand même remarquer que même quand c'était moi le chef je vous obligeait rarement à faire la plonge...

- Uniquement parce que vous vous arrangiez le plus souvent pour que Daniel s'y colle quand nous étions en mission, rétorqua-t-elle après un petit rire.

- Est-ce de ma faute si Teal'c préférait partir avec moi en patrouille, plutôt qu'avec notre sympathique, mais néanmoins très discret Danny Boy ?

Sam sourit à cette remarque et le regarda se diriger courageusement vers l'évier, son précieux chargement dans les bras. Il dût pourtant s'arrêter immédiatement en constatant l'absence d'éponge près de l'évier. Elle lui indiqua que Billy avait dû en avoir besoin et il partit la chercher, croisant Johanna alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine. La jeune femme le salua poliment et ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que Jack ne reparte en direction du jardin. Lauren attendit qu'il s'éloigne puis s'approcha de Sam, un sourire désolée aux lèvres.

- Sammy je suis désolée, Billy m'a prévenu de son petit coup monté. J'espère que ce mystérieux inconnu ne te marche pas trop sur les pieds...

Sam rit de l'inquiétude de son amie et était sur le point de lui expliquer que si mystérieux il était, Jack n'avait en revanche rien d'un inconnu pour elle quand celui-ci arriva et l'interrompit avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ne vous en faites pas madame, nous faisons juste connaissance. Je promet de la libérer avant minuit et d'essayer de me tenir correctement. N'est-ce pas Sam ?

- Un vrai gentleman, répondit l'intéressée, comprenant à son air puéril que son ex-équipier avait visiblement décidé de s'amuser de cette étrange situation.

- Bon dans ce cas je vous laisse... conclut Johanne. Du moment que le gâteau est terminé avant ce soir moi ça me va !

- Et dire que nous sommes amies uniquement parce que tu aimes ma recette de gâteau au chocolat... déclara la scientifique avec un air faussement affligé.

- Et alors ? J'ai bien épousé mon mari pour sa voiture, répondit Johanna sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de quitter la salle en lui jetant un dernier regard complice.

Jack la laissa passer et retourna poser son éponge sur l'évier:

- Vous savez Carter, j'aime bien vos amis ! déclara Jack avec enthousiasme. Et je vous remercie pour avoir prétendu que j'étais un gentleman, ajouta-il avec fierté.

- Je dois admettre que parmi les derniers hommes que Billy a essayé de me mettre entre les pattes, vous êtes sans conteste le plus intéressant, avoua-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Ah tout de même... Les autres devaient vraiment être des pauvres types.

Sam secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui que Jack O'Neill accepterait un compliment aussi direct. Même un compliment lui ayant échappé par mégarde.

- Mais vous savez, je parlerais à Billy... Il ne vous ennuiera plus avec cette histoire de prétendants.

La jeune femme se sentie flattée en entendant une pointe d'agacement, qui pouvait presque être interprétée comme de la jalousie, percer dans le son de sa voix.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour ça, il finira par se décourager. Enfin, quand il aura épuisé la réserve de célibataire de cet état, ajouta-elle presque pour elle-même.

- Mais tout de même je m'en voudrais...

- Si quoi ?

- S'il finissait par vous présenter un homme valable. Ça réduirait mes chances...

Sam se figea, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Elle eut un petit geste de surprise qu'elle espérait être passé inaperçu et se retourna. Il lui faisait face, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Alors elle resta comme figée.

Il observa son étrange immobilité l'espace de quelques secondes puis reprit bien vite son air nonchalant et lui tourna le dos avant d'ajouter:

- Je veux dire que si vous êtes en couple vous partirez plus souvent loin de Colorado Springs... en vacances et tout ça. Et je ne pourrai plus vous croiser chez ce cher Billy, en civile.

Elle le maudit mentalement d'avoir levé en quelques phrases l'ambiguïté séduisante de ses précédentes paroles. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Cela lui était malheureusement trop familier.

Elle se détourna donc à son tour, n'osant plus ajouter un mot. Remarquant son attitude, Jack se dit qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Mais il lui avait quand même tendu une perche monumentale, et son manque de réaction l'avait vite repoussé dans ses retranchements. Et après tout qu'espérait-il ? Quelle se jetterait sur lui au premier propos plus qu'ambigu ? D'accord, il s'était rarement senti aussi bien que depuis qu'il avait commencé ce curieux tête à tête avec la jeune femme, et il lui semblait qu'elle aussi à en juger par son attitude extrêmement décontractée... Raison pour laquelle il n'avait pu s'empêcher de céder à la tentation je lancer ce petit jeu entre eux. Mais Carter restait Carter.

A son corps défendant, il finit par conclure au tort partagé et décida de rattraper le coup. Après tout, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était elle qui avait déclenché les hostilités en le déclarant « meilleur prétendant bidon de l'année », alors il pouvait bien faire le premier pas cette fois ci.

- Mais je dois dire que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je multiplierais les occasions de vous voir... vous savez...

- Sans mon uniforme ? essaya-t-elle, étonnée de le voir revenir au sujet brûlant qu'il venait pourtant de clore catégoriquement.

- Exactement ! s'exclama-t-il avant de la forcer à croiser son regard. Un regard qui n'avait rien de très professionnel.

Un pas en avant songea Sam avec amertume. Très bien, elle aussi elle savait faire ça après tout. Samantha Carter n'était pas une proie, et tant qu'il ferait un pas en avant elle n'avait aucune attention de fuir dans la direction opposée.

- Désolée, jamais au premier rendez-vous, c'est la règle.

Jack parut étonné, puis heureux qu'elle semble d'attaque à repartir sur le terrain glissant qui l'attirait maintenant irrésistiblement.

Sam quant à elle, satisfaite du silence qu'avait entraîné sa dernière réplique, attendait les deux pas en arrières qui allaient irrémédiablement suivre.

Et qui se faisait étrangement attendre... remarqua-t-elle alors que le silence se prolongeait.

- Je vois... C'est tout à votre honneur. Et est-ce qu'aujourd'hui peut être compté comme un premier rendez-vous ?

Sam faillit s'étouffer sur place. D'accord ça n'était pas une invitation. Loin de là. Mais c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute des avances ! Des avances bien réelles, allant bien au-delà des doubles sens avec lesquels ils jouaient depuis quelques minutes. Depuis quelques temps elle avait bien entendu sentit que les choses semblaient avoir évoluées entre eux, comme s'ils avaient atteint un moment dans leur histoire où les règles et barrières patiemment dressées n'étaient tout simplement plus suffisantes pour les protéger. Comme si après des années de bons et loyaux service le barrage qui les séparait commençait à se fissurer de plus en plus, laissant deviner que la rupture était à présent inéluctablement proche. Le fiasco Pete en avait été une preuve bien trop évidente, et elle ne doutait pas que Jack en avait lui aussi conscience. Mais se pouvait-il que les choses aient changés à ce point ? Elle devait absolument en avoir le cœur net.

- Je suppose que oui... Sauf que je viens rarement à un premier rendez-vous habillée avec un tablier à carreau et de la farine dans les cheveux.

- Je comprends... Mais je suis certain que vous ferez mieux au second.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il en ait un second... fit-elle remarquer, un peu étonnée de sa soudaine prise de confiance.

- C'est vrai. J'ai appris par ce cher Billy que vous étiez très prise par votre travail...

- Voyez-vous ça.

- Vous croyez que je pourrais tout de même vous voler, le temps d'un dîner ?

- Peut être... Vous pouvez toujours essayer, continua-t-elle avant de faire mine d'aller chercher quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur.

Elle avait besoin de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour se laisser le temps de reprendre contenance après cette bien réelle, et inattendue invitation de la part de son supérieur.

Mais elle se maudit rapidement en regardant le poivron qu'elle venait d'extraire du frigo et de ramener avec elle. Un poivron... Quelles étaient les chances qu'il devine que ce n'était sans doute pas ça, l'ingrédient secret de sa recette de gâteau au chocolat ?

Elle le vit jeter un œil au traître légume avec un sourire en coin. Il venait de gagner cette manche, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle décida pourtant de faire face, et s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour tenir tête à Jack et à son petit sourire victorieux. Aussi insupportable que craquant, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

- Est-ce que je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? lui demanda-t-il, bien décidé à profiter de son tout récent avantage.

- Vous ne savez pas ce dans quoi vous vous engager, se contenta de répondre la militaire avec aplomb.

- Si ce cher _Rick_ a prit le risque, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que les choses ne se sont pas très bien finies pour lui.

- Je serai plus prudent, affirma Jack sans se démonter.

- Je pourrais peut être essayer de me libérer... accepta-elle avant d'avoir le temps de penser à ce que cela signifiait.

Au fait qu'elle venait d'accepter un rendez-vous à dîner venant de son supérieur. De lui donner une chance de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous son uniforme de militaire, et de femme inflexible.

Il la laissa avec ses pensées pendant quelques secondes puis sourit, satisfait.

Elle se retourna à nouveau. Pas tant pour terminer son gâteau, dont elle faisait consciencieusement trainer la préparation depuis un moment, que pour se laisser le temps d'encaisser ce gigantesque pas en avant auquel il ne semblait pas vouloir renoncer.

Mais il ne lui lança que peu de répit et bientôt sa voix s'éleva à nouveau derrière elle:

- Demain soir alors.

Demain soir ? Il ne perdait pas de temps ! Elle se retourna prête à objecter une quelconque occupation vitale - après tout elle n'allait pas le laisser mener la danse comme ça indéfiniment - mais n'en n'eut guère l'opportunité.

- Je... commença-t-elle, son assurance venant de rendre l'âme à la minute où elle avait croisé deux yeux bruns la fixant avec une étrange intensité.

- S'il vous plaît... susurra-t-il doucement, je vous ferais un mot pour votre supérieur... Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et ne vous retiendra pas.

- Pourquoi demain soir ?

- Je ne suis pas un homme patient.

Ça, ce n'était pas un scoop. En même temps, depuis des années qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris tous les deux, elle avait finit par croire que c'était pourtant le cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur histoire. Même si absence d'histoire aurait sans doute été un terme plus adéquat dans ce cas précis...

Mais elle dans tout ça ? Était-elle vraiment prête à relever le défi qu'il lui proposait, maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur ? Sa proposition était tentante certes, mais où cela les mèneraient-ils ? Si ce n'était qu'un jeu de plus elle ne voulait pas y jouer, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la souffrance qui naitrait quand le mirage s'estomperait. Pourtant, elle savait également où cela la mènerait si elle refusait de saisir cette chance. A rien. Ne rien miser pour ne rien perdre, c'était au moins une certitude, quelque chose de supportable grâce à sa rassurante familiarité.

Et c'était bien ça, le fond de la question. Pouvait-elle oui ou non miser sur l'espoir, avec tous les risques que cela comportait ? Accepter de croire, presque aveuglément, et d'en payer le prix ?

Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Jack, Sam baissa les yeux et laissa enfin sa voix tremblante briser le silence pesant qui les entouraient.

**xxoxx**

**A suivre dans le chapitre 8: Une montagne et des secrets**

**xxoxx  
**

Oui je sais, ceci est un cliff hanger à la con et vous me détestez.

Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous !

En effet, grâce aux merveilles de la technologie moderne vous disposez d'un moyen sûr et efficace de me faire parvenir votre haine brûlante: le commentaire ! Alors n'hésitez plus ;-)


	8. Une montagne et des secrets

**Note:** Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant qui apporte avec lui la réponse de Sam, après une semaine d'attente que vous avez courageusement endurée (et pour cela je vous félicite). Oui, on peut être sadique et reconnaitre la valeur de l'autre camp.

J'ai reçu (outre les mails pleins de reproches, les risques du métier quand on s'amuse à tendre des cliff hangers à la c**...) plusieurs com's très constructifs et je voulais vous en remercier ! C'est toujours si intéressant de voir la réaction des lecteurs vis à vis de tel ou tel choix narratif (on écrit, on publie, mais en réalité il faut bien le dire on est jamais totalement sûr du résultat...) ou les questions qu'ils se posent pour la suite du récit et ce genre de chose... Alors voilà, pour tous les com's que j'ai reçu et pour m'avoir parfois donné l'occasion d'échanger sur des points intéressants avec vous, je voulais juste dire encore une fois merci !

Le chapitre suivant sera peut être un peu plus court mais il s'avère que les 12 pages que j'ai écrite ne me plaise pas tant que ça finalement, et à ma béta non plus. Je pense donc repartir de zéro pour ce chapitre 9, ce qui évidemment ne va pas me permettre d'écrire des millions de page d'ici le week-end prochain... quoique je dors pas en ce moment, autant mettre mes nuits à profit :-) ...

Bonne lecture !

**xxoxx**

**Chapitre 8: Une montagne et des secrets**

**xxoxx  
**

Sam releva la tête quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de son laboratoire et tomba sur la silhouette de Billy qui se détachait dans la lumière parvenant du couloir. Il secoua la tête et la fixa avec un étrange sourire.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu me cacher ça !

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et prit une chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Puis il jeta presque les documents qu'il avait dans la main et rejeta son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise avant de desserrer sa cravate avec un soupir.

Sam sourit et l'observa avec amusement.

- J'en déduis que tu as été briefé. Alors, comment trouves-tu ton nouveau boulot ?

- Tu veux dire à part l'impression étrange qu'une équipe de télé accompagnée de Johanne va surgir d'un moment à l'autre pour me dire que je viens d'être victime d'un canular minable ?

- Oui voilà, à part ça, répondit-elle l'air de rien avant de ranger l'expérience sur laquelle elle travaillait.

- C'est... Wouah. A vrai dire je ne sais pas encore.

Quand la scientifique revint s'asseoir en face de lui Billy se massait le crâne comme pris d'un mal de tête.

- Je sais, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Mais avec le temps tu t'y feras. Ou alors tu deviendras dingue et finira dans un hôpital psychiatrique top secret de la zone 51. Les nouveaux finissent toujours par faire l'un ou l'autre... conclut-elle d'un air espiègle.

- Et je peux savoir lequel t'arrangerait le plus ?

- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, crois moi...

- Je m'en doutais.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence puis Billy lança à Sam un regard en coin:

- Et en parlant de secret... Jack...

Sam songea au moment où elle avait confié à Jack que Billy était muté au SGC lors de leur petit tête à tête dominical dans sa maison.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'un certain Runner devait être muté au SGC comme agent de liaison mais guère plus, et les deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur travail lors de leur rencontre. Billy parce qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de son nouvel emploi à part que c'était une opportunité unique pour sa carrière et qu'il allait y retrouver Sam. Jack parce qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment fait aux regards dont il héritait en apprenant aux gens qu'il travaillait comme spécialiste de la télémétrie en espace lointain. A l'annonce de Sam, le militaire avait d'abord parut étonné, avant d'entrevoir les possibilités apportées par une telle nouvelles. Finalement, il avait passé la fin de la journée à planifier consciencieusement la journée du lendemain pour que Billy reçoive le choc de sa vie. Il avait même finit par rallier son second à sa cause en jouant la carte de la vengeance pour Rick et tous les autres... Et Sam pouvait bien reconnaître que lorsqu'il s'agissait de plaisanterie, les plans de Jack étaient tout aussi redoutables que ceux qu'il échafaudait sur le champ de bataille. Sans parler que la tête de Billy à cet instant valait bien une petite trahison de la part de la scientifique.

- Le général O'Neill t'a pris en affection, tu as de la chance. Il a juste...

- Une manière personnelle de le montrer ?

- Exactement.

- C'est ce que Daniel m'a dit. Il m'a même fait visiter le complexe personnellement, en compagnie de Teal'c. Apparemment être un ami de la grande Samantha Carter donne le droit à un certain nombre de privilèges par ici, tout le monde était aux petits soins avec moi.

- Ceux qui travaillent au SGC sont juste des gens biens et prévenants, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais après si longtemps au Pentagone il n'est pas étonnant que la transition te paraisse brutale...

- Sans parler que Jack s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'elle le soit, ajouta Billy avec un sourire amusé. Enfin, je crois que Daniel et Teal'c m'ont pris en pitié, des gars géniaux d'ailleurs, je suis content d'avoir pu enfin rencontrés ces coéquipiers dont tu m'avais tant parlé. Même si je n'étais pas vraiment préparé à tomber nez à nez avec ce cher « Murray » en sortant de l'ascenseur avant mon second café du matin...

Sam rit légèrement devant la grimace qu'affichait son ami.

- Oui, la première fois fait toujours un choc...

- Tu veux dire avec lui ou avec les extra-terrestres en général ?

- Les deux. Mais tu t'y feras.

- Facile à dire pour toi...

Il secoua la tête avec un soupir.

- Bon sang, et dire que je ne vais même pas avoir le droit d'en parler à Johanne. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter ce soir ? Et à tous ceux qui vont me demander comment s'est passée ma première journée de travail ?

- C'est la partie la plus difficile, admit Sam. Avec le temps tu en viendras sans doute à t'éloigner de certaines personnes. Mais les gens que tu vas côtoyer ici te feront oublier tout cela, les liens que nous nouons ici... Ça ne ressemble à rien de se que j'ai connu avant, Billy !

Le jeune homme la regarda avec attention et fut frappé par la sincérité qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

- Est-ce suffisant Sam ? demanda-t-il en la perçant du regard. Tout cela est-il suffisant pour abandonner le reste ?

- La plupart du temps, oui, répondit Sam, consciente des implications que son ami avait mis dans cette simple question.

Mais pas toujours... songea-t-elle un pincement au cœur. Aussi excitante que soit la vie qu'ils menaient ici, aussi forts que soit les liens qui l'unissait aux gens qu'elles côtoyaient dans le cadre de son travail, cela ne suffisait pas à faire oublier le monde extérieur sur lequel elle lâchait si souvent prise. La quête de son propre bonheur qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de remettre éternellement à un hypothétique lendemain.

C'est pourquoi ce soir elle quitterait son travail à l'heure et se préparait afin de se rendre à un diner dont même Daniel, Teal'c et Billy ne saurait rien.

En vérité elle était loin d'être certaine de ce qu'elle a

xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Sam grimaça en se faisant bousculer pour la énième fois. Tout dans cet endroit l'agressait. Les odeurs, les lumières vives, même les rires sonores des enfants, son qui la mettait ordinairement toujours de bonne humeur. Jack capta une des grimaces qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir et eut un sourire amusé.

- Vous aviez dit quelque chose d'irlandais.

- Et donc Macdonald...

Sam devait admettre que lorsqu'elle avait lancé cette idée sur le ton de la plaisanterie elle avait davantage imaginé un début de soirée dans un endroit quelconque qui servait de la nourriture, et une fin de soirée dans un des pubs irlandais du centre ville avec une bonne bière et peut être une table de billard.

Quand la question du lieu de rendez-vous s'était posée ils s'étaient en effet promis quelque chose de simple, sachant qu'ils seraient déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça. Quelque chose de simple et naturel comme une rencontre inattendue un dimanche après-midi, dans une cuisine de Colorado Springs... Mais elle n'avait pas non plus imaginé quelque chose d'aussi... Trivial ? Du moins pas pour ce qui restait tout de même un premier rendez-vous !

Leur tour arriva et Sam commanda une salade d'un air laconique avant de s'arrêter, se demandant s'il était sage de tenter le liquide qu'ils étiquetaient ''bière'' servi dans son indémodable gobelet plastique. Ordinairement les seuls moments où elle tolérait de boire ce genre d'alcool dans un gobelet en plastique grossier étaient les rencontres sportives où elle se rendait. Mais il faut dire qu'en bonne fille de général élevée au milieu de militaires masculins en tout genre elle avait aussi pris l'habitude d'y aller avec casquette et vieux jean pour crier sur les sportifs s'exténuant sur le terrain. Hors, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir penser à cette Sam là lors d'un premier rendez-vous.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez commander ça !

Le reproche sincère qui perçait dans le ton de Jack l'amusa, lui faisant momentanément oublier le déconfort que lui inspirait toute cette situation. D'accord, elle n'était pas précisément le genre de femme à se nourrir exclusivement de salade et de soda allégé, et occasionnellement elle n'avait absolument rien contre un bon steak saignant et une monstrueuse assiette de frite... Sans parler qu'après sept ans de missions d'exploration commune ils avaient été plus d'une fois obligés de chasser ensemble le moindre animal comestible qui passait à leur portée afin de survivre dans des environnements hostiles. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment se montrer sous son meilleur jour, c'est-à-dire au summum de son élégance et de sa féminité, lorsqu'elle se battrait avec des rondelles de tomates baladeuses et un burger de l'épaisseur de son poing... Désireuse de ne pas empirer les choses en jouant les rabat-joie, elle se résigna néanmoins à essayer.

Sam regarda alors les écrans où s'étalaient en gros plans des photos de burgers de toutes sortes en se demandant qui allait en prendre le plus pour son grade, son régime ou sa vision romantique d'un premier diner en tête à tête avec Jack O'Neill. Elle passa finalement commande en tentant de paraître enthousiaste et laissa la place à son supérieur. Sa commande passé Jack se tourna vers elle et l'examina un instant.

- Vous êtes déçue ?

- Non... Pas vraiment, non.

- Je vous ai connue meilleure menteuse.

Sam voulut répondre, lui expliquer que ce n'était au fond qu'un demi-mensonge. D'accord l'endroit qu'il avait choisit la rendait perplexe, mais il faut avouer que si le but était de faire descendre la pression, c'était une réussite. Elle n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie de passer cette soirée dans un restaurant chic où tout semblerait figé, à se jeter des regards gênés par-dessus un choix anormalement grand de couteaux alignés bien sagement à côté d'assiettes ridiculement petites.

Elle voulait un endroit où elle pourrait juste être elle-même, et être seule avec lui. Et paradoxalement un fast-food bondé était le genre d'endroit où la foule et l'ambiance décontractée pouvait leur apporter ce type d'anonymat et d'intimité.

Seulement voilà... Comme d'habitude elle avait élaboré tout un ensemble de théories, lançant dans son esprit des dizaines de simulations pour tenter d'imaginer quel endroit parfait pourrait répondre à ce qu'ils s'étaient promis, et avait atterrit avec des dizaines de scénarios tous plus irréalisables les uns que les autres. De son côté Jack avait passé en revue leurs exigences, utilisé son intelligence pratique et trouvé rapidement un endroit qui remplissait les critères nécessaires, même s'il n'avait rien d'idyllique. Et elle aimait cela chez lui, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était à la fois ennuyée et en colère contre la partie de son cerveau qui le blâmait pour cette décision. Elle lui sourit avec sincérité, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Jack répondit à son sourire puis se tourna vers la caissière, en lui tendant la carte qu'il venait de sortir de son porte feuille:

- A emporter s'il vous plait.

- A emporter ? s'étonna Sam alors qu'il empochait les sacs bruns avec un sourire et se retournait.

- Carter, vous avez vraiment cru que je vous emmenais ici ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, savourant ostensiblement la réussite de son petit jeu.

- A vrai dire... pendant une minute, oui.

- Et si vous aviez vu votre tête durant cette minute...

- Ravie d'avoir pu égayer votre soirée, répondit-elle sur un ton mi acerbe, mi amusée.

- Et la soirée ne fait que commencer !

- C'est bien ce qui m'effraie... lâcha Sam en tournant le dos à son compagnon qui lui montrait la sortie en souriant.

Ils roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque Sam le vit s'engager dans ce qui semblait être un vaste parc privé. Quelques secondes plus tard ils passèrent un poste de sécurité et se garèrent devant un bâtiment moderne que presque aucune lumière n'éclairait. Ils descendirent de voiture et Sam suivit son supérieur jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Alors qu'il fouillait ses poches de sa main libre, visiblement à la recherche de clés, Sam regarda autour d'elle et repéra une grande enseigne en avant du bâtiment. Malgré la pénombre, elle réussit à la lire et ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper.

Jack stoppa ses recherches pour la regarder avec un sourire entendu.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda-telle finalement, son rire passé.

- Deux fois en une seule soirée, ce serait déplacé.

- Vous m'invitez à sortir prétextant que je passe bien trop de temps dans mon labo, et vous m'emmenez ici ? Dans un centre de recherche ?

- Carter, ne soyez pas si rabat-joie.

- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra, répondit-il, un petit air de fierté sur les lèvres.

Sam secoua la tête devant son air de gamin, Jack semblait vraiment décidé à la faire tourner en bourrique ce soir ! D'un autre côté, si elle était honnête, il est vrai qu'elle était une femme d'action et qu'elle haïssait peu de chose autant que l'ennui. Son travail était stressant parce que rempli d'imprévus, mais d'un autre côté c'était aussi ce qui le rendait passionnant. Et pour ce qui était d'éveiller son intérêt, il fallait bien admettre que jusqu'ici Jack avait indubitablement su s'y prendre.

Elle le suivit donc avec entrain à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Après quelques minutes et un certains nombres de couloirs blancs et vides que Jack traversa d'un pas pressé, ils débouchèrent sur une sorte de patio. Patio qui donnait lui même sur une gigantesque serre qui devait s'étendre sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés derrière le bâtiment. Jack appuya sur un bouton et quelques timides lumières s'allumèrent alors que des volets de protection se retiraient pour laisser apparaître des vitres transparentes en guise de murs et de toit. C'était comme être dans une immense cage de verre éclairée ça et là de zones de lumière qui se couplaient à merveille avec la lumière que la lune laissait filtrer de tous les côtés. Devant eux des milliers d'espèces de plantes et de fleurs cohabitaient, se déployant en rangées bien ordonnées de couleurs variées. L'air sentait cette odeur rafraichissante des pelouses et des bosquets une fois la pluie passée, et seul le bruit discret de quelques machines à l'usage obscure troublait le calme de cet endroit. C'était calme, intimiste et d'une élégante simplicité. En un mot, ça semblait tout simplement trop beau.

- Il y a encore un piège c'est ça ? demanda Sam avec suspicion.

Une part d'elle avait tellement prit l'habitude de toujours s'attendre au pire qu'elle en était comme déstabilisée.

- Désolé de vous décevoir mais non, c'est le terminus, répondit simplement Jack avant d'aller s'asseoir par terre à côté d'un magnifique bosquet de fleurs colorés. Sam le suivit après quelques secondes, jetant des regards étonnés de tous les côtés.

C'était le mois de février, dehors les arbres agitaient leurs branches nues baignées par la lumière de la lune, et Sam étaient assise au milieu d'un jardin en fleur lui renvoyant un harmonieux mélange d'odeur fleurie et sucrés. Soudainement la perspective de devoir se battre à main nu contre un hamburger de la taille d'un ballon de basket lui semblait nettement moins désagréable.

- Toujours déçue ?

L'air espiègle que lui lança Jack, visiblement en réponse au regard ravie qu'elle promenait sur les alentours lui arracha à son tour un nouveau sourire.

- Bon, allez à table ! proposa-t-il en lui tendant sa commande qu'elle accepta avec nettement plus d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant. On aura tout le temps de visiter après si vous voulez, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à manger, peu désireux de laisser le moindre silence gêné s'installer.

- Otez moi d'un doute, nous avons le droit d'être ici ? questionna soudainement Sam après quelques minutes.

La partie maladivement pessimiste de son cerveau avait encore quelques scrupules à lui laisser profiter de sa soirée, et elle se voyait déjà embarquée par la police à finir la nuit en cellule en compagnie de prostitués et d'hommes ivres ramassés à un coin de rue.

- Officiellement ?

Peu rassurée par sa réponse elle lui lança un regard appuyé.

- Officiellement, non, admit-il. Mais officieusement j'ai eu les clés par la responsable de ce secteur et le gardien de nuit sait que nous sommes là. Et puis je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils expérimentent ici mais je pense que vous et moi devons avoir un niveau d'accréditation suffisamment élevé...

- Je vois, vous avez tiré quelques ficelles... Vous essayez de m'impressionner ? demanda Sam avec aplomb avant de lui voler une frite juste sous son nez.

- Je n'en espère pas tant. Non en fait... je joue au poker avec le mari de la scientifique qui travaille ici. Et il me devait justement un service alors...

- Je vois, acquiesça la jeune femme avec un sourire en regardant à nouveau autour d'elle. C'est magnifique. Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Vous savez, moi, les fleurs... répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Sam sourit. Elle connaissait son amour pour les grands espaces, les paysages sauvages mais paisibles où il faisait bon s'asseoir et pécher... Il est vrai qu'elle le voyait moins bien au milieu d'un potager à s'extasier devant des légumes ou des fleurs multicolores.

- Mais je dois dire que ça n'est pas mal du tout. Et puis je me suis dit que ça vous plairait.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- Merci. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser ça ?

- Cette plante dans votre bureau, déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la plus parfaite évidence. Vous êtes bien la seule à essayer avec autant d'acharnement de garder une de ces choses en vie dans un laboratoire bourré d'ordinateurs à six pieds sous terre.

Elle haussa des épaules à son tour et laissa son regard se perdre dans un coin reculé de la serre.

- C'est juste qu'au SGC, l'atmosphère peut parfois être...

- Étouffante ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Vous passez tellement de temps enfermer dans votre labo, je ne savais pas que cela vous dérangeait.

- Avant, non.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Moi.

Elle ramena ses yeux vers lui et Jack la regarda, heureux de partager cette simple confidence avec la jeune femme. Il avait conscience de la distance que leurs nouvelles affectations avaient inévitablement creusé entre lui et son ancienne équipe au cours de ces quelques mois, et il avait souvent eu peur de ne plus connaître ses amis aussi bien qu'avant. Leur travail était ce qui les avaient rapprochés, leurs combats ce qui les avaient maintenus soudés malgré leurs nombreuses différences. Et même s'ils travaillaient toujours côte à côte, ça n'était plus pareils.

- Et vous lui parlez toujours ?

- A qui ? questionna Sam, cherchant visiblement le lien avec ce qu'ils s'étaient dit juste avant.

- A cette pauvre plante.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si c'était idiot. Je sais que ça l'est... Un peu. Mais..., elle semblait soudainement quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Et alors, je parle bien à mes poissons l'interrompit-il avec sincérité, peu désireux de la laisser se refermer.

- Il n'y a pas de poissons là où vous péchez.

- Justement.

Sam ne put retenir un petit rire. Bon sang, elle se sentait si bien ! Était-il possible que ce qu'elle avait redouté depuis tant d'année, un rendez-vous en compagnie de Jack O'Neill loin de la base, puisse être en réalité si simple ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu. Vous lui parlez toujours ?

- Oui, toujours.

Un silence s'installa. Mais aucune gène ne le causait, aucun embarras ne teintait l'air, juste de la quiétude.

- Et vous lui parlez de quoi ?

- De tout. De mon travail...

- Laissez moi deviner, vous lui expliquez vos théories et elle les écoute jusqu'au bout ?

- Parfois... Et puis parfois je lui parle de mes collègues, je me plains de mon patron...

- Vraiment ? demanda Jack, amusé par ce retour d'ascenseur mérité. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que contrairement à elle il n'écoute jamais mes théories.

- Vous êtes dure avec lui... Peut être qu'il sait qu'il n'en comprendra pas un mot de toute façon.

- Il n'est pas si bête.

- Peut être que si.

- En science, on n'affirme rien sans preuve. Et je les attends toujours, répondit-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Le ton de sa voix avait été plus agressif qu'elle ne le voulait mais elle trouvait toujours un peu énervante sa façon de se rabaisser continuellement quand ils abordaient ce genre de sujets.

Il sembla étonné par la colère qui perçait dans le regard de son interlocutrice et décida de se rendre de bonne grâce. Oui, il aimait la détermination qui l'animait quand elle défendait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Et ce soir, il était même fier d'être le sujet de son intérêt.

- C'est vous la scientifique, je vous crois sur parole.

Elle accepta sa reddition et reporta son attention sur son repas. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un son familier se fit entendre. Elle murmura des excuses en attrapant sa veste où reposait son bippeur. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Jack, l'imaginant déçu et réprobateur. Après tout elle n'était pas sensée être de service ce soir, elle n'avait donc aucune raison d'avoir emporté son bippeur avec elle. En réalité elle l'avait plutôt pris par habitude qu'autre chose et à cette minute elle le regrettait amèrement. Mais alors qu'elle attrapait l'appareil elle remarqua que Jack fouillait à son tour dans ses poches. Après vérification, elle s'aperçut d'ailleurs que son bipper à elle n'avait pas sonné. Ils échangèrent un regard désolé et Jack lut le message qui s'affichait avec un soupir. Bien sûr, il était le responsable de la base, elle l'avait oublié l'espace de quelques heures. Finalement il se leva et tendit la main vers elle avec un sourire étrangement las :

- Désolé, je crois que nous allons devoir écourter la soirée.

Sam accepta son aide et mit sa main dans la sienne. Une fois debout elle la lâcha à regret, remarquant que de son côté il ne semblait pas presser de faire cesser le contact. Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, hésitant sur la façon de clore la soirée puis une nouvelle sonnerie s'éleva, provenant cette fois du bippeur de la scientifique.

- Je crois que nous sommes attendus, fit-il simplement remarquer, un soupir dans la voix.

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête, aussi déçue que lui, mais ses yeux revinrent rapidement se fixer à ceux de son compagnon. Ils échangèrent alors un sourire résigné et sans joie, conscients de la simple vérité que chacun pouvait lire sans peine dans le regard de l'autre. Peut-être étaient-ils enfin prêts à s'avouer tout ce qui était entre eux, à reconnaitre leurs erreurs et tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement causés, mais cela ne suffisait en rien à résoudre leur problème. Leurs vies n'étaient pas juste les leurs, elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui mentent et se cachent, ferment les yeux sur leurs devoirs ou leurs responsabilités, ne l'avaient jamais été. Malgré cette compréhension tacite qui s'était instantanément installée entre eux quand leurs regards s'étaient accrochés Sam sentit le besoin de briser le silence, de mettre des mots sur cette séparation imminente qui les attendaient.

- Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je sais.

O oui il savait, et lui non plus ne se sentait pas capable de se lancer dans une telle relation secrète et hors la loi et de faire comme si cela lui convenait. Mais bon sang, comme il avait été agréable de faire semblant, même pour une journée. De s'autoriser à faire taire quelques temps sa conscience, de la voir le suivre dans ce jeu dangereux, et d'espérer. Mais l'illusion s'était dissipée aussi rapidement qu'elle était née, aucun d'eux ne feraient un nouveau pas vers l'autre et il le savait. Comme il avait su, à la seconde où ils avaient échangé ce regard il y a quelques années à leur retour de Washington, qu'elle ne respecterait pas sa part du marché. Que malgré, ou peut-être même à cause du rapprochement qui s'étaient opéré entre eux durant le voyage elle ne mettrait pas un pied dans son chalet.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle par murmurer les yeux baissés.

- Pas autant que moi.

Il aurait aimé répondre quelque chose de plus réconfortant mais savait que les mots justes ne lui viendraient jamais, alors il fit la seule chose dont il se sentait capable. Il s'approcha et la serra contre lui en silence, la sentant immédiatement se blottir contre son épaule. Il ne savait pas trop si elle avait pleuré ou non mais après une minute ou deux elle se dégagea doucement et commença à regrouper ses affaires. Elle évita obstinément son regard mais il sentit qu'elle semblait moins agitée que lorsqu'il l'avait recueillit à moitié tremblante entre ses bras.

Ils prirent ensemble la direction de la sortie et Jack proposa de l'emmener, comme pour prolonger encore un peu leur escapade, pour retenir les derniers lambeaux d'un mirage qu'ils savaient tous deux condamnés. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il était passé par chez elle afin de gagner du temps, et grâce aux tenues décontractées pour lesquelles ils avaient optées personne ne se douterait de la réalité.

Le trajet jusqu'à la base fut silencieux, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Le semblant d'insouciance auquel ils avaient prétendus croire s'évanouissait, la réalité à laquelle ils étaient parvenus à échapper durant quelques heures venait de les rattraper. Impitoyable et définitive, elle les jugeait. Aucun d'eux n'ignorait qu'ils étaient en faute, et ils étaient tous deux bien trop intègres et droits pour ne pas se l'avouer. Pourtant, ils ne regrettaient pas non plus ce qu'ils avaient fait. C'était comme si ce qui s'était passé avait été inéluctable, inscrit en eux depuis des années.

Jack jeta un regard à la jeune femme sur le siège à ses côtés. Son regard pensif et triste se perdait dans la nuit noire de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle paraissait si... résignée. Était-ce vrai ? Après huit ans à tenter d'ignorer des sentiments dont il était à présent certain était-ce ce qu'ils étaient devenus ? Des êtres résignés, presque des automates, programmés pour accomplir leur devoir et retourner se ranger bien sagement dans un coin une fois cela fait ?

C'était un destin qu'il avait accepté pour lui, mais il permettrait jamais qu'il en soit de même pour elle. Il voulait autre chose pour elle, quelque chose qu'il avait cru que Shanahan pourrait lui donner... Mais le policier était parti, elle l'avait chassé, et il ne restait plus que lui. Alors il trouverait une solution. Il le fallait.

**xxoxx**

Avant de me faire lapider (à nouveau) par des shippeurs frustrés je tiens à préciser que la fic n'est pas finie... Et que je rappelle qu'un de mes buts ici est de rester le plus réaliste possible vis à vis de l'esprit et de la timeline de la série. Ce qui explique certains choix, momentanément très peu libérateurs j'en ai conscience...

Bon, on reste quand même copains ? J'ai le droit à un com' malgré tout ? Siouplaaaaiiitt ! *activation des yeux de chat poté/potelé* (tu vois Ellana-san, moi aussi je sais faire d'abord ! :-p)


End file.
